


Bruce Banner x Reader One Shots

by DaisyErina



Series: Avengers x Reader One Shots [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, bruce banner x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On FF.net and Quotev, I have an Avengers x Reader One Shots series. On here and Wattpad, I've separated them by character. I apologize if the descriptions are sucky. More recent requests will have the original request plot in the beginning. Older ones, like the entire Steve series, I had to come up with a quick description while posting them. They were written quite some time ago. I don't remember every story exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enormous Green Rage Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You become Bruce's assistant when he joins the Avengers

**Enormous, Green Rage Monster**

It’s been about six months since you joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and you’ve loved it so far. The dangerous adrenaline rush you get from going on a mission to stop a crazy villain thrills you, and you always come back for more. It gets a bit frightening at times, taking down bad guys and risking your life to save the good guys, but the reward of a job well done and a little bit more peace in the world at the end of the day is well worth the risk.  
In your six months of being on the team, you’ve become great friends with Phil Coulson and Maria Hill. Director Fury still terrifies you on most occasions, but you’ve learned that as long as you follow his orders, he’s relatively nice.  
You’ve heard the other agents as well as Director Fury discuss the Avengers Initiative, but no one will tell you much other than that it’s just an idea in case the world is under attack. This disturbs you, because you’re part of the team and feel that you deserve to know if the company you work for is planning some huge get-together with Earth’s mightiest heroes. But alas, the most information you get is from Phil, who is under orders from Fury not to discuss it further.  
But soon enough, your wish comes true. Not the way you wished it, of course, but the main point of your wish comes true. S.H.I.E.L.D. has received reports of an inhuman threat, and now their only hope is recruiting the Avengers. You finally get to find out the details about the Initiative and learn who the recruits are. Your attention is stolen when you find the files on Dr. Bruce Banner. You’ve read every science blog he’s ever written and, being an ex-science major yourself, he’s become a kind of celebrity crush for you.

Since you’re new, Fury has decided to keep you behind while he sends his other agents to recruit the Avengers. You pouted upon hearing the news but agreed to stay on the Helicarrier like a good agent.  
You sigh to yourself as you wait, utterly bored. You’ve taken to re-reading the Avenger recruit files over and over, inadvertently memorizing them from the constant reading. You’re mostly attracted to Bruce’s file, nibbling your lip as you think about actually meeting him. You teach yourself to play it cool, as though he’s just a comrade.  
Your head perks up as you hear voices and footsteps returning to the Helicarrier. You stand and smooth out your suit, brushing stray strands of hair from your face and tucking them behind your ears. You walk to the entrance of the Helicarrier and greet Director Fury as well as his guests.  
“This is our newest agent, (f/n)(l/n),” Fury introduces.  
“Pleased to meet you,” you greet with a smile. Fury leads the new team inside with Phil and Maria in tow. You stand aside and watch them walk by, trying your hardest not to stare at Bruce. Dr. Banner, you scold yourself mentally. You haven’t even officially met him. You have to think of him as Dr. Banner!  
You follow your current and new colleagues inside and await Fury’s orders. He gathers everyone around a large table, though Maria and Phil choose to stand to the side. You stand with them, unsure of what to do with yourself as you’ve never been in this situation before.  
Fury begins explaining the Avengers Initiative and the alien threat that caused Fury to recruit them. The large blonde man, Thor (you remember him from the fiasco in New Mexico. You hadn’t been recruited to help, but you watched the news for days to keep up with Phil) seems very offended at how Fury speaks of this alien intruder. You watch him, confused, wondering what ties he has. All you know about Thor is what you saw on the news, which only tells you that he’s from another world and that he’s extremely powerful with that hammer of his.  
“Loki is beyond reason,” Thor says, “but he is my brother.”  
Your eyes widen slightly. You hadn’t been informed of that. You’d seen very little about Loki on TV – S.H.I.E.L.D. likes to keep it all hush-hush.  
You continue watching as the Avengers and Fury discuss the threat and what to do about it. You smile as you watch Phil stare at Captain America, as though he were a high school girl staring at her crush. It made you giggle on the inside, but you kept a professional façade. Maria stood silently, arms crossed, watching her colleagues.  
Fury eventually gives everyone an assignment like a school teacher with a class project. The group breaks up, going their separate ways.  
“Agent (l/n),” Fury addresses you.  
“Yes, sir?” you reply.  
“I want you to work with Dr. Banner on detecting the Tessaract. Your scientific background should be of help to us,” Fury explains. You nod, accepting your assignment professionally.  
“Yes, sir.”

You approach Dr. Banner’s lab and choose to knock politely on the door frame, though the door is wide open.  
“Come in,” Bruce calls gently. You slowly step in, looking about the room, taking in all of Bruce’s gadgets and equipment.  
“Anything I can help you with?” Bruce asks, noticing your wandering eye.  
“I should be asking you that,” you say. “Fury ordered me to help you with locating the Tessaract.  
“Do you have any knowledge of science?” Bruce asks, his eyes scanning the screen before him.  
“I graduated from (college) before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D.,” you explain.  
“How’d you go from a science major to an agent?” Bruce questions.  
You laugh nervously, glancing at the floor. “Shortly before my graduation, there was a mishap in my chemistry class. My ingredients got mixed up and exploded and I almost burned down the entire hall.”  
Bruce laughs a friendly, non-judgmental laugh. “So why’d you join S.H.I.E.L.D.?”  
“They found me,” you explain, moving to stand beside the doctor. When he doesn’t move away, you continue. “Shortly after my graduation, I inadvertently got mixed up with some criminal that they were after. They saw that I could hold my own in a fight and asked about my background. They thought my scientific knowledge might be of use in future cases and offered me to join. I had nothing else since I hadn’t chosen a career path yet, so I accepted.”  
“You’re a science major with no career path?” Bruce questions.  
You shrug. “I’ve always loved science; I just wasn’t sure what I wanted to do with that love.”  
Bruce smiles at you and directs your attention to the screen he’s viewing. He points to the glowing blue cube in the center. “That’s the Tessaract.”  
“It looks much cooler than Fury described,” you note in awe. It’s a glowing blue cube. Who wouldn’t want to steal it?!

Hours pass without notice as you and Bruce work together to locate the Tessaract. You’ve been laughing and joking for most of that time, easing into a beautiful new friendship and growing steadily more comfortable with one another. By the time you two were done and decided to call it a night, it was somewhere around two A.M.  
“I suppose I should head to bed,” you say, offering Bruce a shy smile and turning towards the door.  
“I should, too,” he agrees. “We’re gonna need our energy to take Loki on.”  
You nod as Bruce walks closer to you. He stands in front of you and smiles, pressing a kiss to your cheek. “Goodnight, (f/n).”  
A blush claims your cheeks as you smile back. “Goodnight, Bruce.”

By the time the Avengers have to suit up and prepare to take Loki down, you and Bruce became very close friends. You talk about pretty much everything and you’ve spent nearly every second together, in and out of the lab.  
You’re scared of the upcoming fight, but you know that your job is to stay on the Helicarrier with Agent Hill and keep an eye on the team from the inside.  
You’re on one of the lower decks with Natasha Romanoff and Bruce when something crashes into the Helicarrier, knocking everything around, including the three of you. You all fall to the ground, and as you push yourself up and ask Bruce if he’s alright, you notice a green tint to parts of his skin. Your eyes widen as you realize that he’s beginning to Hulk out, and that you’ve never experienced it. You’ve heard the stories, but you’ve never even seen photos of his Hulk form.  
You scramble to stand, hoping to calm him down. “Bruce!” you call to him, causing him to turn his angry gaze to your rather tiny figure. You turn your head to find Natasha, noticing that her leg is caught under a pole. You run to her, trying to free her foot. As you push and shove against the pole, trying to pull the Black Widow from her trap, Bruce completely transforms and the Hulk roars loudly, making you jump. You turn back to face him, unable to stop the fear creeping across your face. The Hulk is quite terrifying. You know that Bruce is in there, but he’s so far away. As you stare up at him in fear, you swear you see remorse flash in his eyes, as though Bruce is in there, not wanting to hurt you.  
Hulk roars again and storms away, looking for something to destroy. You can hear him rumbling with Thor as you finally help Natasha break free. Natasha goes outside to join the fight while you make your way back to the upper decks to watch the screens with Maria. She’s deeply mourning Phil’s death, but she keeps a professional attitude as she watches her surroundings. You offer her comfort and try to console her, keeping an eye on the battle that your team seems to be losing.

When all is said and done and the battle has finally been won in your favor, Loki and Thor return to Asgard and the other Avengers go their separate ways. You’re outside to wish them farewell, Bruce being the one to leave last as he wants to speak with you.  
“So, (f/n)… I’m sorry if the Other Guy scared you,” he says awkwardly.  
“It’s fine, really,” you insist. “I just wasn’t prepared. I’ve heard the stories but I hadn’t even seen pictures, so I didn’t know what to think.”  
“So are we still friends?” he questions.  
“Of course we are!” you smile.  
“I have a question for you, then,” he says, taking a step closer to you.  
Your cheeks grow hot as the distance diminishes. You look up at him shyly. “And what’s that?”  
He presses his lips to yours gently. One hand finds its way to yours while the other cups your cheek. Your eyes widen before fluttering closed, returning the kiss.  
He smiles as he pulls away. “Would you like to be more than friends?”


	2. Hulking Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce breaks up with you for your own safety

**Hulking Comfort**  
Request for macromea

Bruce was spiraling downward.  
You were always there for him, calming the Other Guy to shorten his visits and comforting the frustrated doctor afterwards, making him forget about his split-personality situation if but for a moment.  
But lately, it’d been harder for you to comfort your friend. He’d been more stressed and frustrated for one reason or another, the Other Guy had been making more appearances, and he’d resulted to distancing himself from society – including the Avengers and you.  
He eventually ended his relationship with you. You had been in a steady, slightly physical relationship with the doctor, only going as far as chaste kisses to quench his fear of getting lost in the heat of the moment and transforming.  
You told him that you understood his reasons for ending the relationship, which you did, but it still hurt. It felt as though one of Hawkeye’s arrows had pierced your chest, and the arrowhead was lodged in your heart. There was a hole inside of you where Bruce once was, and helping the Avengers with their scientific needs – which was how you and the doctor had met – was like pouring salt in the wound.

You kept your distance from Avenger-related science projects in an attempt to ease the pain. You didn’t want to be one of those girls that moped around the house in old sweats and a baggy T-shirt, hardly showering and heavily indulging in junk food. You wanted to be strong and productive, working through your breakup healthily by keeping yourself distracted with projects and cleaning.  
Your apartment had never sparkled so much.

When the battle of New York came around, you hid inside your apartment, hoping to be far enough from the main battleground that you’d be safe. You could see enough of the fight from your window to know which side was winning – not that you could really tell right now – and every now and then you could see one of the Avengers fly by the window after an enemy.  
You could see the Hulk smashing aliens into buildings like a giant hammer. You smiled softly – use your powers for good, Bruce. You knew how much he liked helping people, and this was the best way he could do so under the circumstances.  
You were sitting on your couch, imagining how destroyed the city must be by now, when something came crashing through the walls of your building. It flew across the room, landing on the floor with an obnoxiously loud THUD. You let out a shriek as you stood up, looking at the creature that came barreling into your apartment. Upon further inspection you discovered that it was none other than Bruce, slowly shrinking back into his human form.  
He groaned, trying to stand. You rushed over and offered him your arms to help pull himself up. He realized who you were and froze on the spot, looking up at you. “Hey, (y/n).”  
“Hey, Bruce,” you replied softly. “Working hard out there, huh?”  
“Doing what I have to,” he answered, standing fully. Just as you opened your mouth to say… something… he walked towards the door, clenching his fists, ready to change. That was his move. He always clenched his fists before he transformed.  
You watched as his body contorted, growing rapidly and changing hue. You looked at the ground as he jumped out of the hole in the wall, back into the field of battle. You missed him. God, did you miss him.

The battle was eventually won, and Tony threw a party in celebration. It was a large-scale Tony Stark party, attending by every Avenger and SHIELD agent and however many random pretty girls Tony decided to invite. Several team mates also brought dates or friends to help celebrate their victory.  
Having had worked so much with Bruce and Tony on science projects, of course you were invited. You spend a rather long time debating whether or not you’d actually go. You wanted to support the team and celebrate, tell them how proud you were. But you weren’t sure if you could handle being so close to Bruce.  
You finally chose. You would go and continue keeping your distance, socializing with a few friends, whoever decided to talk to you. If Bruce stayed away, you would too. If he approached you, you’d remain calm and friendly.  
You dressed in a (f/c) knee-length spaghetti strap dress with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was made of several layers of thin fabric, ruffling lightly. A rhinestone-studded clasp adorned the space between your breasts. You curled your (h/l) (h/c) locks, pinning a few back away from your face. Light mascara darkened your lashes and a thin layer of lip gloss adorned your lips, while thin (second f/c) bangle bracelets decorated your wrists. Black stilettos with several crisscrossing straps covered your feet.  
You arrived at the Tower and rang the doorbell, waiting for JARVIS to recognize you and let you in.  
“Welcome back, miss (l/n),” the AI greeted.  
“Thank you, JARVIS,” you replied with a smile. “Take me to the celebration, please?”  
“Of course.”  
You stepped onto the elevator and, within moments, the doors opened and you were greeted by flashing lights, loud music, and hundreds of dancing bodies. You weaved through them, waving hello to the ones that you knew, heading to the bar for a (f/drink). You had no intention of drinking your worries away, like many of your friends – it was just what you did at a party.  
Once there, you hopped up onto a bar stool and ordered your drink of choice. The bartender, who was a young man that you didn’t recognize, nodded with a smile, turning to fix it for you. You took that moment to look around, wondering how far away your friends were.  
“Hey, (y/n),” Steve’s voice called. You turned in the direction of the voice and smiled as the Captain came into view.  
“Hey, Steve,” you replied.  
“We were wondering if you’d come,” Steve admitted, taking a seat beside you.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” you inquired as your drink arrived.  
Steve appeared uncomfortable. “Tony said you and Dr. Banner had broken up. He wasn’t sure you’d want to be around him.”  
You breathed a sigh and took a sip of your drink. “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You’re Bruce’s friends – he has the right to tell you if he chooses.”  
“We’re your friends, too,” Steve reminded.  
“Thanks, Steve,” you whispered with a small smile.  
And who should join your little party but Bruce Banner himself.  
“Dr. Banner,” Steve nodded respectfully. He glanced at you, waiting for your nod of yes, you can handle this situation on your own, before taking his leave.  
“Hey, (y/n),” Bruce greeted, claiming the seat that Steve had recently occupied.  
You hesitated, unsure of your voice. “Bruce…”  
“I’m sorry,” he blurted, looking down at his lap. You turned to face him.  
“What?”  
“I’m sorry,” he repeated, looking up to meet your eyes.  
“Why?” was all you could manage.  
“I acted irrationally,” he admitted with a sigh. “I shouldn’t have let you go. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You were my rock. You were always there whether I was Bruce or… the Other Guy… and you never judged me. And I just let you go because I was scared.”  
“What were you scared of?” you whispered, scooting closer to the doctor.  
“I was scared – terrified, really – of hurting you. I was afraid that the Other Guy would come out and not recognize you and maybe something would happen where you couldn’t calm him down and… he’d hurt you…”  
“Bruce…”  
Without a second thought, you leaned forward and pulled the doctor into your arms. His own arms wrapped instinctively around your waist, his face burying itself into your neck. You felt tears prick behind your eyes at the familiarity of the gesture. You ran your thin fingers through his hair, pulling back just enough to press a kiss to his forehead.  
“Do you think… you could give me a second chance?” Bruce mumbled into your neck.  
“I’m sorry, what?” you questioned, half because you wanted to be sure what he said, and half because you just wanted him to say it again.  
He pulled away slightly, looking up and pressing his forehead to yours. “Will you give me a second chance? Will you be my girlfriend again?”  
You smiled as the tears returned, threatening to spill over out of happiness. “Of course I will.”  
His smile matched yours as he pushed closer, pressing your lips together. His hands tightened on your hips, pulling you closer, while your hands tangled in his hair.  
“I love you, (y/n),” he whispered when you broke apart for air.  
“I love you, too,” you replied, pulling his lips to yours again.


	3. Since You've Been Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You run into Bruce after years apart

**Since You’ve Been Gone**  
Request for Captain Maria Beilschmidt

Your heartbeat elevated as your mind flooded with panic. Flood – that sounds much less terrifying. It sounded much calmer than the hungry flames enveloping your apartment, swallowing your entire life’s work and all of your possessions in one hungry gulp.  
Your breath came and went in heavy pants as you saved as much as you could. Your clothes, your sentimental treasures, your files of scientific research – they were all being swept up in the blaze. Your hands were burned from having touched one too many singed objects, so you gave up on saving anything and booked it for the exit.  
You let out a brutal cough as you fell to the ground just outside your apartment door. Your neighbor had called the fire department, but they were taking too long. You stood on wobbly legs and began running, trying to get away from the blaze.  
You tripped over your own feet and fell to the concrete, holding your arms out in front of you to brace yourself for the crash. But the crash never came. You looked up in surprise, finding a large green… creature holding onto you. He was humanoid, but much larger. His muscles were obscenely large, bigger than your entire body, and an angry glare was placed on his face, complete with bared teeth.  
You looked up in fear, wondering if the creature had saved you in order to take you for himself. You thought you saw his expression soften considerably as he looked at you, but you had no logical explanation for it to do so, so you told yourself that you were seeing things.  
He carried you away from the fire as the fire department came. They looked directly at the creature and did nothing. You wondered why they just let him go. You looked up at him, his eyes full of determination as he led you further away from the blaze. He stopped in front of a different apartment complex, setting you on the ground. He looked at you as he began to shrink, his skin changing from green to tan, his body returning to that of a regular full-grown man.  
You gasped in surprise as you looked into the man’s eyes, recognizing him instantly. “Bruce?”  
“Hey, (y/n),” he smiled sheepishly.  
“You just saved my life,” you noted.  
“Yeah,” he agreed, looking at his feet. He unlocked the apartment he had stopped in front of and stepped inside, gesturing for you to follow.  
“I assume this is your place?” you inquired.  
“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, closing the door. “Make yourself at home.”  
You looked around before taking a seat on the couch.  
“Thirsty?” he called from the adjacent kitchen.  
“Sure,” you replied. “Water would be great.”  
He returned to the kitchen with two glasses of water and set them on the coffee table as he took a seat beside you. “Are you alright?”  
You took a sip of your water before looking down at your lap. “I guess so.”  
“What happened?” he asked softly.  
“I don’t know,” you sighed. “There must have been something blocking the heater vent. I fell asleep working on an assignment and I woke up to the smoke alarm going off and the room being so foggy I couldn’t see a thing. I barely made it out.” You groaned, resting your elbows on your knees and your head in your hands. “I lost everything.”  
His hand found your back, rubbing soothing circles on your shirt. “If I may ask, what are you doing here?”  
“I was living in (hometown), making a breakthrough in scientific research. The university here contacted me to help them out with a project, and I agreed. The apartment was only temporary, but I had enough of my belongings to stay through the end of the year,” you explained.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered sincerely, the hand on your back moving to grasp your shoulder. He pulled you into a sideways hug, resting his head on yours. You leaned into his embrace, built-up tears welling in your eyes. You hadn’t had a moment to contemplate everything that happened until now. The tears flowed from your eyes as your turned, burying your face into the doctor’s shoulder. He took no time in comforting you, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close. You two had never been more than friends, as much as you both wanted to be, but you had been the best of friends before you’d gone your separate ways. You went back to your hometown five years prior, and he’d stayed in New York.  
After a few moments of crying, you pulled back slightly and wiped your eyes on your wrists. You looked up at him with a shy smile. “Thanks.”  
“For what?” he inquired, reaching a hand out to cup your cheek, using his thumb to brush away your tears.  
“Everything,” you replied simply. “Saving my life, inviting me in… Letting me ruin your shirt.”  
He chuckled as he looked down at the wet patch on his shoulder, shaking his head. “You deserve it,” he replied.  
You were quiet for a moment, looking at your lap. “I missed you,” you whispered.  
“I missed you too,” he replied almost instantly.  
You looked up at him, his hand still holding your face. He leaned in closer, causing you to keep your eyes on him. Your eyes soon fluttered closed as his lips ghosted over yours.  
Before he could really kiss you, he pulled back, an apologetic look in his eyes. You looked up at him with wide, confused orbs. He stood up, taking your empty glasses to the kitchen. You watched him, rejection sinking your heart. Why had he gone so far, only to back away?  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “That was inappropriate of me. You’ve just been through a tragedy; I shouldn’t have taken advantage.”  
You thought for a moment before standing and walking over to him. He stood in his kitchen, looking down at his shoes. How could he just make a move on you when you were confused and saddened by recent events? You hadn’t seen each other in five years, and the second you’re together again he tries to kiss you? He mentally slapped himself, angry at his lack of control. Sure, with the Other Guy, he has plenty of control. But when it comes to a pretty girl? None whatsoever.  
You stood in front of him, resting your hands on either side of his face. You tilted his head up to meet your eyes and he looked at you shyly, clearly upset with himself. Before he could protest, you pressed your lips to his, closing your eyes. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close. You moved your hands from his face to his hair, tangling your fingers in the brown locks.  
You pulled back after a moment, smiling as you caught your breath. “I’ve wanted you to do that for years,” you smiled.  
He blushed and smiled back, kissing your nose. “So have I.”  
“Then why didn’t you?” you inquired. “You were just about to and then… I thought it was me…”  
“I didn’t want to take advantage of you,” he replied. “You just went through hell and I wasn’t sure if I should make a move now.”  
You kissed him again, pulling him as close as you could. He responded in kind, resting his hands on the small of your back. He pulled back just enough to brush your noses together, looking at you.  
“I love you, (y/n),” he whispered.  
You smiled. “I love you too. I always have.”


	4. Shipwrecked and Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce blames himself for you being in a coma

**Shipwrecked and Comatose**  
Request for σ-σ

 

He stared at your unconscious body, desperately fighting to keep his tears at bay. He could break down and cry as soon as he was in his own room with no one to walk in on him. Of course, that meant he’d actually have to leave your side for more than a bathroom break, and he wasn’t ready to do that.  
He watched as your chest rose and fell peacefully, filling with air with the help of your life support machine. The heart monitor beeped periodically, informing the world that you were still alive, regardless of the doctors’ doubts (Bruce’s and the hospital’s).  
“She’ll be alright,” Tony would say, repeating it to the doctor like a mantra. Bruce would nod slowly, like a zombie, not fully believing the billionaire but appreciating the sentiment.  
“It’s not your fault,” Steve would insist, patting a purple-clad shoulder with a friendly grip. Bruce would hang his head in guilt and defeat, not believing the soldier at all.  
“Yes it is,” he would whisper to himself when the others had left, leaving a grief-stricken doctor and a comatose you alone.  
“Bruce, you gotta get some rest,” Natasha instructed. “You’ll be no good to her when she wakes up if you’re falling over from sleep deprivation.”  
“If she wakes up…” Bruce replied brokenly.  
“She will wake up,” the redhead insisted. “Just give it time. You know, they say that comatose patients are aware of their surroundings, and they can hear everything you say. After you get some food and some sleep, you could come in and talk to her. I’m sure she doesn’t blame you.”  
“She should,” he whispered. “It was all my fault. She wouldn’t be here if I had been paying attention.”  
“Bruce-”  
He shook his head. “Just leave me be.”  
Natasha sighed in defeat and left.

The next week went about the same way, but with Bruce falling asleep in his chair. Bags formed beneath the doctor’s eyes, indicating his lack of proper sleep. The tired paleness of his face exhibited his lack of proper nourishment. He was a mess, but he refused to leave your side.  
“Bruce,” Maria tried. “Come on. We’ll stay with her if you want. Just go get a sandwich and take a nap. Please.”  
“I can’t,” he yawned. “I don’t deserve to enjoy myself while she’s in here, probably dying.”  
“Lady (y/n) is not dying,” Thor insisted. “She is much too strong. She will fight this.”  
“You don’t know that,” the doctor argued. “She could just stop any day now. That heart monitor could flatline.”  
“That’s what this is about,” Maria realized. “It’s not just that you blame yourself; you don’t want to leave the room in case something changes.”  
He nodded weakly.  
“We can bring you some food,” Maria suggested. “I’ll even bring you a pillow and blanket so you can get some sleep without leaving the room.”  
He opened his mouth to argue, but a yawn took over, making him nod his head. He knew that he needed food and sleep, that he’d be beyond useless if you woke up while he was this exhausted.  
Thor and Maria left for about half an hour, returning with Bruce’s favorite sub sandwich and a feather pillow and fleece blanket.  
“We can ask for a cot too, if you’d like,” Maria said. Bruce nodded around a mouthful of sandwich. Maria smiled – it was good to see him eating. She asked a nearby nurse for a cot, and she nodded quickly before going to fetch one.  
After eating and being left alone, Bruce continued sitting by your bed, holding your hand weakly in his. He took what Natasha said to heart and decided to speak to you before going to sleep. “Hey there, (y/n),” he whispered, his thumb rubbing small circles on the back of your hand. “Nat says that people in comas can hear everything going on around them, and sometimes it helps them wake up. Thought I’d give it a shot.” He coughed lightly into his arm, choking back tears. “I’m so sorry. I know you wouldn’t blame me for this but I still feel like it was my fault. I could have saved you. I could have paid attention. I was too distracted by you to focus on my work and I let the beaker bubble over and explode. I should have made you wear a lab suit so you’d be protected.” Tears escaped his eyes, angrily wiped away with the back of his hand. “I’m so sorry. I don’t think I can forgive myself until you wake up. If you wake up.” He leaned down, pressing a kiss to your hand. “Please wake up, baby.”  
With a sigh he let your hand go, wrapping up in the fleece blanket and laying down on the cot.

Bright lights flooded your vision through tiny slits, like barely open curtains. The curtains slowly opened, allowing more of the room to come into focus. You looked around, taking in the white walls and rectangular window and beeping heart monitor. Looking to your right you saw a closed door and a sleeping body on a hospital cot.  
You groaned softly as you moved into a sitting position, the sound waking the softly snoozing brunette. He sat up immediately, eyes lighting up upon finding you awake. “(y/n!)”  
“Hey Bruce,” you smiled softly, voice hoarse from a month without use. He stood and rushed to your side, pulling you into a gentle hug, cradling your head against his chest.  
“I was so worried,” he whispered into your hair.  
“I know,” you smiled softly, looking up at him. “I heard what you said, about blaming yourself. And you’re right; I don’t blame you.”  
“Do you forgive me?” he asked softly.  
“Of course I do,” you grinned, tilting your head up to press your lips to his. He responded immediately, grateful to have another chance to kiss you and hold you close and tell you how much he loved you.  
“I would have never forgiven myself if you didn’t wake up,” he whispered against your lips.  
“I’m awake now,” you noted, scooting over to give him room to sit beside you. “So no more blaming yourself. Not while I’m around.”  
“I promise,” he smiled, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his side. You cuddled immediately, albeit weakly, resting your hand on his chest and your head on his shoulder. The nurse soon came in, checking your vitals and asking if you were hungry. She went to fetch you breakfast, leaving you to cuddle into Bruce, feeling his warmth against your side and his lips on your head.


	5. Warm Blanket of Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comforts you after a nightmare

**Warm Blanket of Safety**  
Request for FlyingInTheTardis

 

_Knives cut into the skin in your thighs, leaving a long red line that dripped down your legs to the seat beneath you. Tears streamed down your face as you tried not to scream. Screaming only led to more pain. Your lungs felt like sandpaper from your previous cries.  
Your captor simply laughed at your pain, smiling as blood trickled down your cheeks and arms and chest, springing from the several lacerations he’d added to your body. You bit down on your lower lip, accidentally drawing blood, but what was a few more drops compared to the river flowing out of your wounds?  
“He’ll never find you,” your captor whispered darkly, leaning in close until he was right by your ear. “You’re mine.”_

A scream ripped from your lungs as you bolted up in your bed, fresh tears streaming down your cheeks and a cold sweat settling across your forehead. You brought your knees up to your chest, resting your elbows on them so your head could hang in your hands. Sobs shook your body as you tried to convince yourself that the monster of a man in your dream was not real.  
“Are you alright, Miss (y/n)?” JARVIS inquired, pulling you from your thoughts. You gasped in surprised, still shaken up, forgetting that Tony had installed the AI in every room of the Tower so everyone could be looked after.  
“Yes,” you choked out, wiping your eyes with the undersides of your wrists. “I’m fine.”  
“Are you certain?” the AI insisted.  
“Yes,” you replied, nodding slightly. You took a shaky breath and looked around your room, taking in the familiar sights. Your simple queen sized bed, lined (though currently messy) with your favorite cotton sheets and feather comforter; your bookshelf full of your favorite book sagas and DVD collections; your small three-drawer desk that sat against the wall, housing your laptop, notebook, and favorite pens. “Actually, JARVIS?”  
“Yes, Miss (y/n)?”  
“Where’s Bruce?”  
“In the lab.”  
“Thank you.”  
You slid out from under your blanket, shivering slightly against the cold night air. You grabbed your fluffy robe from where it was draped across your desk chair, slipping it on and tying the sash. Your socks made little sound against the hardwood floors as you slipped out of your room and down the hall to the elevator. Slipping inside, you looked up at the speaker. “Lab, please.”  
“Of course,” JARVIS replied. The elevator began moving, headed to the correct floor.

The door dinged as the elevator arrived, letting you out. Your feet shuffled along the floor as you headed down the hall to the science lab.  
You dragged the backs of your hands across your eyes, wiping away the last of your tears as you approached the doorway. You leaned against the frame, knocking softly on the open door. Bruce’s head shot up and his hands paused as he looked at you.  
“(y/n)?” he greeted in confusion. “Are you okay?”  
You nibbled the inside of your lip as you took a step into the lab, looking down at your feet. He took the hint and rushed over to you, pulling you into his arms. He had learned how to tell your emotions based on your body language, and rubbing your arms while staring at your feet often meant that you were sad or scared.  
One hand ran gently through your slightly tangled hair while the other wrapped tightly around your waist. Your head nestled softly in his neck, your hands fisting in his shirt.  
“Nightmare?” Bruce guessed, pressing a kiss to your hair. He had also learned how to narrow down the possible causes of your moods. Burying your face in his neck was either bad news or a bad dream, and considering you’d been asleep last he checked, he couldn’t imagine that anything terrible had actually happened yet.  
You nodded against his neck, tears brimming behind your closed lids. He felt the dampness and, keeping one arm around you, led you over to the chair he’d been sitting in. He sat down and pulled you onto his lap, your face still in his neck, his fingers in your hair.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly.  
“Same one,” you whispered, curling tighter against his chest. He nodded in understanding, his arms tightening around you. You’d been having a recurring nightmare about some frightening man torturing you, and Bruce knew about it. He’d been by your side the first time, holding you gently and cooing for you to wake up. You’d sobbed into his chest and explained the dream, and he became reluctant to let you sleep alone. Even if it wasn’t real, he hated when he couldn’t be there to protect you. After a while, the terrors subsided, leaving you with fluffy dreams or none at all. Bruce tested the waters now and again, first leaving the bed and then leaving the room. He only left when he thought you could handle it and he had something important to finish. He preferred cuddling with you through the night, holding you close and remembering just how lucky he was to have you in his life, and in his arms.  
“I’m here,” he whispered, one hand cradling your face. “I’m here and he’s gone.”  
You sniffled and nodded, wrapping your arms loosely around his neck. He wrapped one arm around your back and hooked the other under your knees, holding you against his chest as he stood. He made his way back to the elevator and asked JARVIS to take you both to your floor. Once there, he sauntered down the hall to your room, grateful for the open door. Shuffling inside, he set you on your bed where you refused to let go of his neck. He chuckled softly before sitting beside you, slowly untangling his arms from your body.  
“Just give me a second,” he requested, trying to pry your hands from his hair. You whimpered softly as he returned your hands to your own person, taking a step back. Relief washed over you as you realized he only stepped back to slip off his button-down and jeans, leaving him in his boxers to climb back into bed with you. You instantly curled into his chest, arms folded in front of you, hands resting on his chest. His arms wrapped around you, one arm serving as a pillow for your head while the other rubbed soothing circles across your back.  
“I’ll always be here to chase the nightmares away,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to your hair. You tilted your head to look up at him, pressing your lips to his chin.  
“Thank you,” you whispered back. He smiled softly, kissing your nose before you returned your face to his neck. You soon fell asleep wrapped in the warm blanket of safety that was Bruce Banner.


	6. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad!Bruce. You graduate high school

**Congratulations**  
Request for DarkMousyRulezAll  
A/N: Father/daughter fic

 

Various sections of the audience cheered in turn as the handful of students in line before you took their turns walking across the stage and waving at the cameras. The principal handed a diploma to each of them and you smiled brightly as your name was called.  
“(y/n) (m/n) (l/n)!” the announcer yelled. Your father and his friends smiled and cheered, standing and clapping, as you walked across the stage and struck a pose. The principal smiled as he passed you your diploma, falling back in line.  
After everyone had passed, everyone stood and faced the audience, cheering and throwing off their caps as the announcer congratulated you.  
You reached down to pluck your cap from the floor as your family – the Avengers – came closer. Bruce swept you into a loving hug before Tony squeezed in between you and lifted you up. You laughed as he spun you around before setting you back on your feet. Even stronger arms, those now belonging to a god, wrapped around you, pulling you into a bone-crushing hug.  
“Thor,” you coughed. “Air.”  
“Sorry, Lady (y/n),” he smiled, releasing you.  
“Congrats,” Clint smiled, patting your shoulder. Natasha gave you a quick hug, smiling softly.  
“We’re all very proud,” Steve said, beaming as he pulled you against his chest. You smiled up at him before pulling away.  
“Come on guys!” Tony called, heading towards the exit. “Let’s go to dinner!”  
“Dinner?” you repeated with a grin.  
“Tony’s taking us to (f/restaurant) to celebrate,” Bruce smiled.

Once there, you all climbed out of Tony’s limo and headed inside. The host led you to a large table in the back that had a “Reserved” plaque sitting atop it. You unzipped your graduation gown and slid it off your arms before draping it across the back of a chair and taking a seat.  
After ordering drinks, you noticed that Thor and Steve had disappeared. Before you could ask where they went, they sauntered back inside, each carrying two gift bags.  
“What’s all that?” you asked, eyes darting between the boys and the bags.  
“Graduation presents!” Tony replied excitedly.  
“Aww,” you cooed, smiling. “You didn’t have to get me presents.”  
“Yes we did!” Clint argued with a grin. Thor placed one bag in your lap while he and Steve set the others in the middle of the table. Excited, you thrust your hand inside, feeling a neatly wrapped box. You pulled it out as you set the bag on the floor. “Happy graduation” was written in fancy script and odd angles across the paper. Ripping the paper revealed a simple box which, upon opening, revealed a (birthstone) and diamond star pendant attached to a simple chain.  
“Made it myself,” Tony grinned.  
“Thanks, Tony!” you smiled, pulling the necklace from the box and clasping it around your neck. Fishing through the bag once more produced a (f/c) envelope with your name written on the back in Clint’s chicken scratch. Smiling softly you ripped open the seal, pulling out a sparkly white card. The front depicted a silver tabby kitten with a graduation cap sitting crookedly on its head. “Congratulations” was written in sparkly letters across the top, and you opened it to reveal forty dollars, a simple “Happy Graduation” written at the top of one side and a small, sweet note from Clint filling the other.  
“Thank you, Clint,” you smiled.  
“Of course, (y/n),” the archer smiled.  
The next bag contained a rather large bouquet of all of your favorite flowers in various colors. There were easily three dozen blossoms in the mix, and upon holding them under your nose you discovered that they smelled heavenly. A tag was attached to the string that held the stems together, reading, ‘I wasn’t sure what to get you. I hope flowers are okay. – Steve.’  
You smiled up at the blushing super soldier in awe. “They’re beautiful, Steve.”  
The evening continued with presents and desserts and congratulations from the team.

“I have one more gift for you,” Bruce smiled as everyone went outside to the limo. Behind said vehicle sat another, a beautiful (f/c) (f/car) with a large red bow attached to the top.  
“You bought me a car??” you replied in surprise, stepping closer to look at it.  
Bruce smiled. “I know this is your favorite. You’ve earned it.”  
You turned and threw your arms around him. “Thank you, Dad!”  
Smiling, he handed you the keys, watching as you excitedly unlocked your new car and slid into the driver’s seat. Steve reached up and pulled the bow from the top, setting it in the passenger’s seat. Your hands ran over the steering wheel, grin never faltering. You stuck the key in the ignition and started the engine, giggling with excitement.  
You turned your attention to the boys. “Who wants to ride with me?”  
The car had a three-man back seat, meaning you could take four passengers with you. Bruce slid into the passenger’s seat while Clint and Steve slid into the back. Natasha slid in beside Clint, leaving Thor and Tony to take the limo.  
Still smiling, you followed the limo onto the street, driving your new baby home to the Tower.


	7. I Feel Like a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're fascinated by Bruce Banner

**I Feel Like a Monster**  
Request for Shyama  
A/N: Co-written by ViolinFire14.

Those aliens were a lot stronger than they looked, having the power to throw a full thrashing Hulk into a building.  
The green rage monster crashed through the wall, startling the young girl inside. She looked up in surprise, immediately intrigued by the creature in her living room. He looked at her as he stood, his growl faltering as his eyes locked with hers.

For you, it was just an average day off. You had nothing to do, so you had decided to have a relaxing day at home. You settled for having Harry Potter movie marathon, and went to the kitchen to get snacks. You put the first movie on and settled down on your couch.  
It wasn't long before you got interrupted. You always seemed to get disturbed on your day off. You were halfway through The Goblet of Fire when you heard a loud banging sound. At first, it was distant, but it immediately increased in volume.  
A large crash in your apartment caught your attention. You turned drastically, searching desperately for the source of the sound. The second you turned your head, your eyes landed on a large green creature, smashing every object in sight. You gasped in shock as he roared loudly.  
He then looked at you, and something about your piercing (e/c) eyes stopped him in his tracks. You knew him; he was The Hulk, as you had seen on TV. You knew him as Bruce Banner, and right now he was obviously enraged about something.  
He then turned on his heel and fled through the hole he’d made in the wall. You’d have to talk to the manager about getting that fixed, but it wasn’t a priority right now.  
You stood from your couch and rushed to the wall, looking out into the city. The battle was still raging on as Hulk ran back in, smashing monsters and throwing them into buildings. You gasped and clung to the remains of your wall as another hole in your building was made. You worried that the entire complex would collapse.

From then on, you tried to find him. You’d always been curious about Bruce Banner and the Other Guy, having seen news stories and limited interviews on TV. He didn’t seem to be a very open person, especially regarding the incident. He fascinated you, and after meeting his alter ego, you simply had to be his friend. Your intentions were both selfish and honorable – you wanted to meet him to satisfy your own fascination, but you also believed that you could help his anger issues. You had discovered ways to calm your own mood swings and thought that you could help him do the same. After all, he was only human underneath the enormous green rage monster.

A few weeks after the battle, the reconstruction of your apartment complex was almost complete. You joined the dozens of volunteers when you had a spare minute, and there was only a few days’ work left.  
Trying to lift your spirits, you headed down the sidewalk to your favorite café. The barista smiled as you came in, teasing you for being away for so long. She was good at remembering customers, and seeing as you had made a habit of coming in almost every day, you were her favorite. You smiled and apologized for your disappearance, ordering your usual and leaving her a generous tip. While waiting for your order, you sauntered to your favorite table and took a seat, looking out the window at the freshly paved city.  
The entire city had needed reconstruction and renovations, from broken buildings to destroyed pavement. What few cars still had potential got fixed, and those too totaled for repair got replaced. Your poor (f/car) had been an innocent bystander beside the curb outside your apartment, and was currently in the shop to see how much of it could be saved. Thankfully your favorite café was in walking distance.  
The barista called your name, urging you to come up and retrieve your breakfast. You thanked her and promised to come in more often before turning to your table. Sipping your drink, you let your eyes wander around the café, eventually wandering back to the door as a very familiar brunette came in. The shop had apparently become very popular presumably because it was one of the few buildings left standing after the battle, and every table was full. The brunette looked around with a soft sigh, turning back to the door before he saw you. He saw your very familiar (e/c) eyes and stepped closer, mesmerized. You smiled and gestured to the chair across from you, allowing him to sit.  
He nodded with a small smile, sitting down with tea in hand. “I think I know you.”  
“I should hope so,” you replied. “You crashed into my apartment.”  
A soft blush stained his cheeks. “Sorry about that.”  
You shrugged. “It’s fine. Gave the local teens some volunteer work. Turned into a good cause.”  
“That’s good,” he nodded, sipping his tea. “How are you? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
“No, not at all,” you assured him, shaking your head. “You- or, rather, the Other Guy- crashed into my wall and stood there for a minute before turning around and bolting back out into battle.”  
“You call him the Other Guy?”  
It was your turn to blush. “That’s what you always call him in interviews. I assumed you didn’t like ‘The Hulk’.”  
“I don’t,” he admitted. “Everyone else seems to celebrate him.”  
“How do you control him?” you asked before you could stop yourself. “I mean, I don’t mean to pry. I think it’s interesting, really. I… I’d love to learn more.”  
Smooth, (y/n). That didn’t freak him out at all.  
To your surprise, he smiled. “It’s hard sometimes. I’ve learned to cut out coffee and alcohol.”  
“No coffee?” you gasped.  
He chuckled. “No coffee. Too much caffeine. Tea helps me better.”  
“What kind of tea? Tea has caffeine too, right?”  
“Chamomile and peppermint,” he replied. “It’s a calming mix.”   
You continued chatting about anything and everything. You had more in common with the doctor than you ever thought possible, and no matter how hard you tried to fight it, you felt yourself falling for him.  
“You know,” you began, nibbling your lip nervously. “I was thinking… I used to have mood swings and I’ve learned how to cope and control them. If you were interested, we could work together on controlling the Other Guy…”  
He smiled and took your hand in his. “That sounds amazing.”  
You grinned as your cheeks heated once more. Your grin fell into a frown as his phone beeped with the announcement of a text and he announced that he had to leave. He lifted your hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles.  
“I’ll come over as soon as I can,” he promised. You nodded understandingly. He seemed to hesitate before he leaned in, eyes closing as he pecked your lips. Your own eyes fluttered closed as you responded, prolonging the experience. You felt him smile against your lips and copied the reaction.  
He pulled away all too soon, smile still in place. “Bye, (y/n).”  
“Bye, Bruce.”


	8. You're My Darling Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're always there for Bruce

Mstrong>You're My Darling Angel - Bruce Banner

You’re My Darling Angel

Request for Jessica Free

 

You held onto him tightly, letting him tremble and sob against your chest. His hands gripped your shirt, afraid that you’d disappear if he let go. You ran a hand down his back, gently tangling the other in his hair.

You knew he hated feeling like this, that he thought it was weak and unattractive. He made a point to only break down when he was alone and couldn’t be mocked. He’d broken down in front of you before, and after you were nothing but sympathetic and comforting the first time, he’d felt an ease around you and let his stresses come out.

It was hard for him to let himself go, whether it be happiness, anger, or sadness. He always had to suppress what he was feeling, afraid of awakening the Other Guy. He felt as though he had to be a rock, never feeling, never showing, never changing.

 

Then he met you. He was cautious at first, as he always was, but your friendliness and support quickly began melting his wall. He trusted you, more than he let himself trust anyone. The Avengers had been kind to him, but you were different. You were the friend he needed, and the partner he wanted.

He believed he didn’t have a chance with you. There was no way a beautiful, smart, sweet, funny girl like you would ever want to be romantically involved with the man that turned into the Hulk. Unbeknownst to him, you admired him. You adored the way that he worked past the Other Guy, doing his best to keep it at bay and continuing to live. So many people would have either given up and ended their lives or let the Hulk run rampant.

 

He eventually admitted his feelings for you. He had come to you one night, overwhelmed and on the verge of changing. You offered him tea and your couch, sitting with him while he vented about the things that had stressed him out. At first he expected you to turn him away, but then he remembered it was you, and he relaxed more. Tears streamed down his face as he let everything out. Your heart broke at the sight. Your admiration for the doctor had quickly evolved into love, and though you hadn’t informed him, it hurt to see him so upset.

He ended up in your arms, nose buried in your neck. Your arms wrapped around him, rubbing his back and shoulders soothingly. Once he calmed down, he apologized for his breakdown, and moved to pull away. Your only instinct was to keep him close, your unexpressed feelings making an appearance. Only inches away from your face, he looked at you, teary eyes full of love and longing. You had leaned forward, hesitating before pressing your lips to his. He had responded immediately, hands reaching up to tangle in your hair. Your own hands rested on his chest, fisting in his shirt.

His cheeks burned a deep tomato red as he asked you to be his girlfriend. Your own face was flushed from the kiss as you accepted.

 

From then on, you were the first one called when he was on the verge of changing, or already had. You managed to calm down the Other Guy in a matter of seconds. It only took another few minutes of your placid aura to change him back into Bruce, and then he’d collapse against your chest, ashamed that he let the Other Guy take control. You’d hold him close, just as you were now, combing your fingers through his hair and kissing his head. 

“You’re too good to me,” he mumbled against your neck, sniffling away the last of his tears. You chuckled softly and cupped his face with your hand, tilting his head up.

You rested your forehead on his and smiled. “As good as you deserve.”

He shook his head, rubbing your noses together. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve all the love you can get,” you replied softly, looking into his eyes. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at you, full of love and longing.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he whispered.

“You’re you,” you replied, kissing his nose. “You’re sweet and kind and amazing. You’re so nice to everyone, even with what you have to deal with. And you’ve been so strong. You never let the Other Guy stop you.” (1)

He smiled up at you, kissing your cheek. You kissed his forehead before furrowing your brows in confusion as he sat up.

“Can we go to your room? Your couch is too small for two people.”

You giggled and nodded, standing up and grabbing his hand. You led him down the hall to your room, sitting on your bed and opening your arms for him to join. He smiled and followed suit, resuming his earlier position of snuggling into your side. You often thought of him as a giant teddy bear, ready to hold and cuddle whenever either of you needed it. Your arms wrapped around his back as his wrapped around your middle. You pressed a kiss to his forehead as he buried his face in your neck.

“I love you, (y/n),” he whispered.

“I love you too, Bruce,” you smiled, nuzzling your nose into his hair.

 

 

(1) I remember that in the first Avengers movie he said that he tried to kill himself but we’re ignoring that part.


	9. Strong Enough to Bend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to decide between Steve and Bruce

**Strong Enough to Bend**  
Request for The Girl In The Background  
A/N: Co-written by Hawkeye’s Little Blossom.

 

You tiptoed into the large kitchen of Stark Tower, making little shushing motions at Tony and Clint as you crept up on your super soldier boyfriend, who was making you an omelet over the stove.  
"Boo," you laughed as Steve jumped, turning and wrapping his arms around your waist.  
"You scared me," Steve chuckled, kissing your forehead.  
"The Great Captain America, everyone. He can fight an army of robot alien chitauri but is scared of his girlfriend," you teased. Behind you Clint and Tony began to make fake simultaneous sick noises. You ignored them, staring deep into Steve's ocean blue eyes. Behind you, you heard a cough from Tony and turned. Bruce had walked in, blushing and sitting down awkwardly.  
"Hey Bruce," you smiled, taking your omelet and sitting down. He mumbled back a faint "Hi" and began sipped his coffee.  
You knew the scientist had a crush on you, thanks to Tony “The Walking Newspaper” Stark. Bruce had sworn him to secrecy, but Tony being Tony had blabbed it to you.  
You liked Bruce a lot, but you really loved Steve. Although, if you weren’t dating the star-spangled captain, you'd probably like Bruce a lot more.  
"Hey darling, I'm just going out for a while. Stay safe okay?" Steve kissed your head gently before leaving. Bruce saw his chance, but decided not to be too forward.  
"Hey (Y/N), I need to go shopping for stuff for an experiment... Wanna come?" he asked as casually as he could, but it came out a little rushed.  
"Yeah, sure," you smiled, grabbing your car keys and leaving the kitchen, Bruce following.

Bruce’s nature was shy and awkward, only expressing his feelings when someone asked for it. He wasn’t pushy or demanding, like other members of the team, and your happiness was more important to him than his own.  
You were lost in your thoughts as you sauntered down the rows of the department store. You’d been thinking about Bruce a lot lately, which was normal as you were concerned about him, but your thoughts crossed the line between concerned and infatuated. You often wondered what it would be like to date him, and figured that he’d be the one to comfort you should your relationship with Steve fall apart.  
Such thoughts formed a guilty pit in your stomach. It wasn’t fair to Steve, fantasizing about Bruce. You decided that you’d sit quietly by yourself tonight and think about who you really wanted to be with.

Just down the road, Steve sat in a café with Tony and Clint. Not the most rational or monogamous members to chat with, but he didn’t have a lot of options.  
“(y/n) would never cheat on you,” Clint insisted. “And Bruce would never get in the way of your relationship.”  
“Those two are the two most honest people I know,” Tony added. “What are you worried about?”  
“Them being honest only means that they wouldn’t do anything while (y/n) and I are together,” Steve sighed. “What if (y/n) has a thing for Bruce? Should I let her go and give her the chance to be with him?”  
Clint and Tony shared a look before sighing softly at the blond.  
“You don’t know for sure that (y/n) has feelings for Banner,” Clint reminded. “Maybe you could talk to her tonight about it.”  
“I don’t want her to think I don’t trust her,” Steve worried.  
“Do you trust her?” Tony inquired, raising a brow.  
“Yes,” Steve replied honestly, instantly. “I just don’t know if I’m the one she wants.”

That night, as you were retiring to bed, Steve came to visit you. You let him in your room and smiled as he politely sat on your bed.  
“We need to talk,” he said sullenly. Your heart dropped. Sullen Steve was never good.  
“What about?” you asked, sitting beside him.  
“I need to ask you something, and I need you to be honest with me. I’m not accusing, just inquiring.”  
You nodded for him to continue.  
He shifted uncomfortably before looking at you. “Do you have feelings for Bruce?”  
You stared at him in shock, unable to respond. Your silence caused him to flinch.  
You looked at your lap. “I might… I honestly don’t know.”  
Warm hands enveloped yours and you looked up to meet Steve’s eyes.  
“I think you and I should take a break so you can think. I’m not upset; I just don’t want you to think I’m pressuring you into deciding, or into choosing me.” He pressed a kiss to your head and offered you a soft smile as he turned to go.  
You watched him leave, a whirlwind of emotions tangling together inside you.

You spent more time with Bruce, trying to sort out your feelings. It hurt Steve to see you two together, but any time you made eye contact, he would smile politely and look away.  
You accompanied Bruce on more errands and played audience to more experiments. The rest of the team considered you dating, though you hadn’t even discussed it with the doctor yet.  
One night, at about midnight, you were watching him make parts for Tony’s latest Iron Man suit. The two had decided to collaborate on Mark 54.  
He had just finished blow torching some metal when he turned off the torch and looked at you. You looked back, instantly lost in his chocolaty eyes. He leaned forward across the work table, one hand resting on it to steady himself. You leaned in as well, hands gripping the stool you were perched on. Your lips met in the middle and a soft sigh escaped your lips. Kissing Steve was nice, but it paled in comparison to kissing Bruce.  
You smiled as he pulled away.  
“I’m sorry,” he began, turning around and fumbling with equipment – a nervous habit of his, as you’d discovered. He liked to fidget when he was uncomfortable.  
“Don’t be,” you admitted softly. “I liked it.”  
“But I should have waited. I should have waited until you told me you were ready. You’ve got a lot to sort through and-”  
In his ramble he hadn’t noticed you hopping off your stool and coming to stand beside him. You pressed your thumb to his lips and smiled up at him, the other hand resting on his chest. He smiled softly and leaned into your hand. Standing on your toes, you pressed a kiss to his lips.  
“I really like you, Bruce.”  
“I love you, (y/n).”


	10. Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You comfort Bruce when he feels like a monster

**Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride**  
Request for Agent Dannie Johnson(Or at least that’s what it was when the request was made)

 

“Bruce, you are not a monster.”

You repeatedly argued this point, and he repeatedly argued against it. You could use all the logic you wanted and he would still believe himself a monster.  
The general public had ceased calling him such names, instead referring to him as a hero due to his help in defeating Loki and Ultron.  
He appreciated the change of opinion but didn’t feel its sincerity. He’d smile and wave for the cameras, offer polite greetings and goodbyes to his fellow Avengers, but as soon as he was in the car heading home with you, his resolve would crumble and he’d become an emotional wreck. He believed that his friends and apparent fans were only trying to be nice and console him, knowing how much he hated the Other Guy. He knew you loved him and didn’t believe he was a monster, but he couldn’t believe it himself.

"JARVIS, where's Bruce?" you called to the AI.  
"In your room Miss (L/N), but he seems very upset," JARVIS replied. You frowned. Why would Bruce be upset?  
You took the elevator up to your floor and slowly crept along the hallway, pushing your door open.  
"Bruce?" you whispered softly. The sight that met you broke your heart.  
Bruce sat on your bed, head in his hands, crying softly. You gently sat beside him, the bed dipping under your weight. You put your arm round his shoulder.  
"Bruce, what is it?" you asked gently.  
He looked up, eyes red and tear stains down his cheeks.  
"I'm sick of it, (Y/N). I'm sick of being a monster," he said. You tilted your head.  
"Bruce, you're not a monster!" you said, confused. Bruce nodded slightly.  
"Yes, I am! It's ruining my life, I can barely do anything because it could anger the 'Other Guy'," Bruce groaned.  
You placed a hand under his chin and pushed his head up gently.  
"Bruce, I honestly don't believe you. What makes you a monster?”  
“I can’t control him,” he whispered, curling into your chest. Your arms wrapped around him protectively. “The Other Guy has hurt so many people…”  
“There, you just said it,” you noted, offering him a small smile. “The Other Guy hurts people, not you.”  
“He’s a part of me!” Bruce cried. “He’s my demon. I can’t make him go away.”  
“Bruce, do you enjoy hurting innocent people?”  
“Of course not.”  
“Do you have any control over the Other Guy and what he does?”  
“Not really…”  
“Do you do whatever you can to keep him at bay?”  
“You know I do…”  
“Then you’re not a monster. A monster would take pleasure in hurting civilians. A monster would deliberately cause harm to everyone. A monster wouldn’t even care or try to stop it. You are not a monster.”  
Bruce looked up at you, his eyes red and puffy. "Yes, I am. You see it, people running and screaming from me. When Wanda had me under a spell... (Y/N) I went on a rampage for no reason," he whispered the last part. You saw the hurt in his eyes, the fear of his 'demon'.  
You took his hand, pulling him up. "Come on," you said firmly, leading him out the door. You took him into the lounge where the rest of the team were.  
Natasha and Clint were sitting on cushions on the floor, leaning against the sofa that Steve sat on. Tony and Thor were both in armchairs.  
You pulled Bruce onto an empty couch and sat down. Bruce leaned on you.  
"Guys, Bruce believes he's a monster and won't take my word for it. Will you help me?" You sighed.  
Tony raised an eyebrow. "Bruce, come on, you're not a monster. Would a monster be able to go through with failed science experiments that blow up in your face? No." Tony sighed. Bruce looked at you.  
"I agree with Stark. Bruce, you're learning to control it, and that's good," Steve offered.  
“None of us would feel as safe around you as we do if we thought you were a monster,” Natasha added.  
“You’ve saved our hides more times than you’ve endangered us,” Clint offered.  
“Thanks guys,” Bruce whispered in reply. “I’m going back to my room.”  
He turned and left, shuffling back down the hall.  
You sighed and headed into the kitchen. You knew that tea and a movie usually calmed him down.

Ten minutes later, you sauntered down the hall with a tray in your hands. On the tray sat a steaming pot of chamomile tea, two mugs, two spoons, and a jar of honey.  
Thankfully, Bruce left the door open a crack, so you wedged your foot in and pushed it open. He was surprised to see you carrying a tray of comfort as you entered the room. You set the tray on the bed before turning to his movie selection and began skimming. He smiled softly – he knew what you were doing.  
You chose Lilo and Stitch, knowing that Bruce enjoyed Disney movies and you hoped that you could prove a point. You put the movie in the player and sat beside Bruce, pouring the steaming tea into the mugs and offering him one. He accepted it with a smile, squeezing honey into it.  
Halfway through the movie, as Stitch continued changing his attitude, you looked at Bruce. “Do you think Stitch is a monster?”  
He snorted as though it were a silly question. “No, he’s an alien.”  
“You’re kind of an alien,” you mused.  
He raised a brow at you. “How so?”  
“The Other Guy is like an alien. He’s dangerous and misunderstood, and society hasn’t entirely accepted him- or you- yet. But you have no control over him, like Stitch has no control over his antics.”  
“Are you saying I’m Stitch?”  
“I’m trying to use him as an example. He destroyed half the town but people didn’t consider him a monster, at least not the people he cared about. They still loved and accepted him.”  
Bruce smiled and sipped his tea. “Thank you, (y/n).”  
You wrapped your arms around him, his head on your chest. Setting his mug on the nightstand, he wrapped his arms around your waist. His head nuzzled into your neck as you ran your fingers through his hair.  
“Anything for you, Stitch.”


	11. Peppermint Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're always there for Bruce

**Peppermint Kisses**  
Request for Courtney  
A/N: I Googled “one shot story plots” and found Creative Writing Now (creative-writing-now.com) and the first list was called “Three Elements.” It gives three random aspects of a story that you’re supposed to combine and when I read this one it stuck out. So the prompt is “a broken wristwatch, peppermints, and a hug that goes too far.”

 

Bruce was a wreck.  
All of his training and experience in the science fields were failing him, and he never needed them more.

He stared down at the pieces of his favorite wristwatch, scattered on the work table like cookie crumbs. A few wires here, a screw there. The front of the watch remained intact, but that meant nothing if he couldn’t get the hands working again.  
He let out a growl of frustration that slowly slipped into a whimper of despair as he sunk down on his stool. He rested his elbows on the cool metal table and cupped his forehead in his palms. This wristwatch was his most prized possession, and now it was in broken pieces.  
It had been his mother’s. It was her most prized possession, aside from Bruce himself. The young boy had never seen her without it, and when she died, (1) she’d willed it to him so he’d always have a piece of her. He was so honored to have it that he only took it off to shower, and he made sure it was with him at all times.  
But now it was worthless. No, not worthless. Just useless. Sure, the wristwatch meant just as much if it didn’t properly tell time, but he had panicked upon discovering that it was no longer functioning, and now it was too late to accept it as it was.  
The Other Guy did not accept the watch’s decision to cease working. Bruce had tried to remain calm, but the Other Guy had something to say about it. His large green hand clenched around the innocent watch and squeezed, immediately shattering it to bits. By the time Bruce got himself back, there was nothing he could do. The watch refused to function.

You were the one he always went to when he was having a bad day. When his mother died, you were there to comfort him. Whenever he came home from a battle to save New York, he called you to hang out and wind down. You were the only one that could calm the Other Guy before he broke something.  
So, naturally, he called you to come over when he realized he couldn’t fix the watch.  
You came over immediately. You brought the small amount of tools you owned, a couple of feel-good Disney movies, and a bag of peppermint candies. You knew how to cheer Bruce up.  
“Thanks for coming,” he smiled, pulling you into a hug when you came inside.  
“Anytime,” you replied, walking into the living room. You set the candies on the counter and put in The Lion King. Bruce brought the pieces of the watch and his tools into the living room, placing them on the coffee table. You sat on the floor in front of the table and laid out your own tools, getting to work. Bruce grabbed the candies from the counter and sat on the couch to watch.  
About an hour later, while Bruce was completely invested in the movie, you let out a triumphant cry. His attention turned to you as you held up the newly patched together and completely functional watch. The grin that split his lips couldn’t have been bigger as he reached across the table and took the watch from your hand, examining it. Staring at it, he discovered that the hands worked just like new, and he inspected the clasp to find that it still fit his wrist perfectly. He held out his wrist, silently requesting you to attach it. You nodded with a soft smile, holding the watch around his wrist and clasping it together.  
You loved the smile stuck on his lips as he admired his newly fixed watch. You knew how much it meant to him, having been his mother’s. You sat on the couch beside him as the movie continued, leaning into his side. He popped a few peppermint candies into his mouth and wrapped an arm around you, holding you close.

When the movie ended, you stood and packed up your tools. He gathered his own and set them on the kitchen counter to be put away later.  
After packing up your movies, you turned to leave when a hand grabbed your wrist. You turned to face Bruce with a sweet smile, brows furrowing in concern as he pulled you into a tight hug. You wrapped your arms around his back as his secured around your waist.  
“What is it?” you whispered, carding your fingers through his hair. His nose buried in your shoulder as a sigh escaped his lips.  
“Thank you,” he murmured against your shirt.  
“Of course,” you replied with a smile. “Anything for you.”  
You moved to pull away, but he only pulled you closer. After the initial shock, your smile grew. You moved back to sit on the couch, keeping your arms around him. You ended up lying down with him beside you, his head on your chest and his arms holding you close.  
“I’ll always be here,” you whispered, kissing his head.  
“Thank you,” he whispered, untangling himself enough to prop himself up on his elbows and look at you.  
“Feel better?” you asked gently.  
“Much,” he smiled.  
His eyes gazed into yours, brown meeting (e/c), both full of love and loyalty. He slowly leaned down, his nose brushing against yours. You used your hand in his hair to pull him down closer, closing the gap. His lips melded against yours perfectly, like pieces of a jigsaw. His tongue slid across your lower lip, seeing entrance which you happily granted. You smirked at the taste of peppermint on his tongue. You would always associate him with peppermints.  
He pulled away with a smile, one hand reaching up to caress your cheek. You leaned into his touch with a smile, pulling him down for another kiss.

 

(1) I know really nothing about Bruce’s backstory so for the sake of this story his mother is dead. I’m not asking for details about his backstory, I’m just adding this in case you nitpickers get antsy.


	12. Seven Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers decide to get you and Bruce together

**Seven Minutes**  
Request for ZeldaBlakeMarlynn

Since the first time you met the Avengers, you and Bruce hit it off like you’d been best friends for years. The two of you could be found all over the Tower together, drinking tea and discussing Bruce’s latest experiment. You’d even offered to help him come up with a cure for the Other Guy. It was safe to say you’d taken Tony’s spot as Bruce’s science buddy.  
The billionaire wasn’t bothered in the least. Though neither you nor Bruce would admit it to each other- Tony wasn’t sure you even saw it in yourselves- he knew there was something deeper developing between you. There was much more than chemistry binding you to the doctor.  
The rest of the team saw it too. The way your eyes sparkled when Bruce simply walked into a room. The way his whole demeanor lightened when your name came up in conversation. You two were completely infatuated with each other, and you were both too dense to see it.

The team was getting tired of the song and dance between you and the doctor. They were all seated around the dining room table, watching the two of you from afar. You were seated particularly close to Bruce on the couch, a warn mug of tea in your hands and a grin on your lips. He was telling you a story about a failed experiment from his teens, and no one had ever been so interested in his stories until now. You hung on his every word, ever-so-slightly leaning closer when he finished. Neither of you realized the lack of space between you, but the others certainly did.  
“Look at how close they are!” Tony hissed. “Do you think he’ll finally kiss her?”  
“I don’t think they’ve even noticed,” Steve replied, shaking his head.  
“How can they not notice?” Clint asked, exasperated. “They’ve been pining for each other for months!”  
“We have to do something about it,” Natasha stated. “They belong together, but they’re not gonna think anything of it unless someone makes them.”  
“What do you suggest?” Steve asked cautiously, uncertain about meddling in another’s love affair.  
Tony raised his hand like an excited child, and Nat raised a brow.  
“We could lock them in a closet together,” the billionaire proudly suggested.  
“Like Seven Minutes in Heaven?” Clint asked.  
Nat pushed away her immediate judgment of Tony’s pervy nature and the childish game and thought about it. She nodded slowly. “That could work. Lock them in a room together until they make a move.”  
Clint chuckled at the idea while Tony nodded excitedly and Steve looked between his three teammates with a worried expression.

“What are you doing?!” you cried through the locked door. “Let us out!”  
“Not until you figure it out,” Nat called from the other side.  
You let out a frustrated sigh and turned around to face Bruce. “Why would they lock us in the lab? I thought they said we spend too much time in here already.”  
All he could offer was a shrug, hoping you didn’t notice the pink tint to his cheeks.  
You walked away from the door with a huff and set your hands on the metal work table. You bent your elbows to propel your body upwards until you were seated on the cold surface. You then turned to Bruce with a raised brow. “What now?”  
He looked around, noticing the half-full beakers and notebooks full of scribbly notes. “We could work on one of our projects.”  
You made a face. “We do that all the time. What else can we do?”  
His cheeks burned brighter at the thoughts that rolled through his head. “I-I don’t know.”  
“Are you alright?” you asked gently. He seemed uncomfortable and awkward, and it made you wonder. He’d never been uncomfortable around you. That had been the basis of your friendship.  
“Mm?” he hummed in reply, looking up from his feet to meet your concerned gaze. “Oh, I’m fine. Just wondering how we’re going to get out.”  
“Are there any emergency exits?” you asked, figuring that a high-powered science lab should have more than one door.  
His eyes lit up with hope as he practically jogged away, headed to the other side of the room. He leaned against the heavy door, groaning when it refused to budge. “They must have locked those too.”  
“That’s highly unsafe,” you mused.  
He nodded in agreement, disappointment slouching his posture and slowing his steps.  
He looked up and took in your appearance. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks were messily pinned back in a bun on top of your head, a few (h/t) strands dangling at the sides of your face. You hadn’t bothered with makeup today, leaving your face clear and open. Your sparkly (e/c) eyes were gazing down at your lap as you twiddled your thumbs. He noticed the concern and confusion in your features, furrowing your brows and causing your beautifully plump lips to form a frown. He noticed how your long-sleeved over-shirt was a little too big, slipping off your right shoulder and showing off the tank top strap beneath. Your yoga pants were tight against your firm legs, reaching just past your knees and revealing a small amount of skin before your boots covered down to your feet. You usually preferred to go around in socks or barefoot, but it had become a rule to always wear shoes in the lab after Tony had an incident with an open beaker.  
By the time he realized he was walking forward, he was too close to stop himself. Once he stood directly in front of your crossed ankles, his gentle hands reached up to cup the sides of your face. You lifted your head up as his thumb caressed your chin. You looked up innocently, (e/c) gazing into chocolate brown. You didn’t have time to ask why he was so close when he leaned in and closed his eyes, using his hands on your cheeks to bring you closer. His lips melded softly against yours and sparks ignited somewhere inside you. Encouraged by his confidence, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He nipped your lower lip as you tangled your fingers in the hair on the back of his head.  
The familiar noise of a door unlocking sounded in the distance, but you and Bruce were too wrapped up in each other’s lips to notice. When you finally pulled away for air, all you could do was smile lovingly at the man before you, keeping your arms around his neck.  
“I’ve wanted to do that since we met,” he admitted shyly.  
“So have I,” you giggled.  
You leaned in, planning to kiss him again, when applause and cheers came from the doorway. You turned to see Tony and the rest of the team standing there, clapping and wolf whistling. You blushed furiously, glaring at the billionaire.  
“It’s about time!” he cried.  
“That’s why you locked us in here?” Bruce asked.  
“Everyone could see how in love you two were,” Nat reasoned. “You just needed a push.”  
You slid off the table, slowly walking towards the group. Your glare was aimed directly at Tony, and he gulped before turning on his heel and bolting away. You sprinted after him, screaming out something about “Stupid, perverted, sneaky little rich boy!”  
Bruce chuckled as he slowly followed, making sure to get to you before you strangled Tony.


	13. She-Hulk

**She-Hulk**  
Request for Batman.With.Glasses  
“Reader has the same power/curse as Bruce and they learn to control it together.”

Everyone knew who Bruce Banner was, whether they loved him, feared him, or pitied him. Everyone knew of the radiation leak and the accident that gave him his other personality. But what no one knew was that he wasn’t the only one.  
You had been there when it all went down. You had been exposed for too long as well. That much radiation poisoning should have killed you.  
But it didn’t.  
Instead, it gave you the same symptoms as it had given the doctor. You had another personality too, complete with a physical transformation and rage control.  
You were terrified at first, having no idea how to control it and not knowing how much damage your new side could do. But after a while, you just embraced it. You didn’t call it the Other Girl, or the Other Side. After Bruce’s other side became the Hulk, you proudly referred to yours as She-Hulk.  
When your anger was out of control, your body changed. You grew a foot taller and your body bulked out. You had toned muscled and long legs, and you could destroy buildings just as easily as the Hulk. You voice got deeper and almost sounded inhuman, and you had a hard time differentiating between friend and foe.  
Many romanticized you. They would draw pictures of “She-Hulk” to show their support, but they looked nothing like you. They were thin and Barbie doll-shaped, usually wearing a purple bikini or a tank top and shorts. That wasn’t how your She-Hulk rolled. How could you fight the enemy in a bikini? That was ridiculous. But, you mused, most of your fans that drew fan art were young children, so you had to applaud their imagination.

You were dying to meet Bruce. You loved that there was someone out there who understood, and you wanted to show him that. After the accident, he kind of became a shut-in, staying away from the public and trying to do good things.

When the Chitauri attacked New York and the Avengers were assembled, you saw your chance. You’d seen on the news that Bruce was part of the team, so you headed out into the chaos to look for him. The overwhelming atmosphere of fear and anger corrupted you, bringing out the She-Hulk. You went on a rampage, smashing buildings and throwing cars. Once you became her, you couldn’t control yourself very much. Anger bubbled inside you and the chaos in the air didn’t help any.  
Iron Man saw you from where he was hovering in the air and flew in for a closer look. He’d almost mistaken you for Hulk, but he saw that your figure was smaller and wearing a shirt. He hovered right in front of you, distracting you from the alien you’d just stepped on.  
“Holy crap,” Iron Man breathed into the speaker that was connected to everyone’s earpieces. “There’s more than one.”  
“More than one what, Stark?” Captain America asked, deflecting a creature with his shield.  
“More than one Hulk!” Iron man replied in amazement. “There’s a Lady Hulk standing right in front of me!”

When the battle was won, Tony tracked you down. You’d changed back, now wearing a slightly ripped t-shirt and cut-off jeans. You’d learned to wear stretchy material on a regular basis in case you changed.  
“Please,” he practically begged, trying to convince you to come to Stark Tower. “We just have questions. No experiments or anything. Just an interview.”  
You eyed him warily before nodding. “Fine. Just a couple questions, then you take me home.”  
He nodded and crossed his heart like a child promising to keep a secret. He then walked you to the Tower.  
They all seemed surprised and excited to meet you, and you were bouncing on the inside at the chance to meet Bruce Banner. He seemed shy and unsure, which worried you. What if he didn’t like you?  
Tony gestured for you to sit, so you joined Natasha and Clint on one couch. Tony, Thor, and Steve claimed another, while Bruce stood awkwardly to the side.  
“So what happened?” Tony asked, jump right in. “Was it the same accident as Bruce?”  
You nodded with a light blush on your cheeks. “We weren’t working together, but we were in the same lab. A desk fell over and caught my leg, so I didn’t get out with the others. I was stuck until they sent in the rescue team to get everyone out. Everyone was surprised I even made it with how much radiation leaked.”  
“Do the effects look the same?” Clint asked. “Tony called you a Lady Hulk.”  
You nodded again. “From what I’ve seen on the news of Dr. Banner’s condition, it looks about the same, only I’m smaller since I’m a woman. I don’t bulk out quite as much, but I grow a foot taller and turn green and get more muscle.”  
“That sounds awesome,” the archer stated.  
“Can we see it?” Steve asked, blushing from the awkwardness of the question. “I just want to see how you look in comparison to Banner.”  
You bit your lip. You’d never changed intentionally. You looked to Bruce who seemed very interested to see if you could control it better than he could.  
“Alright,” you agreed, standing from the couch. You closed your eyes and took a breath, focusing all your energy on She-Hulk. You remembered the fire and chaos, the death and destruction. Anger bubbled inside you and you could feel yourself rising. Your skin faded from its natural (s/t) tone to an army green color. Your limbs extended as you gained height, and the muscles on your arms, legs, and abs expanded.  
You opened your eyes, calmly looking around the room. Bruce stared at you in awe, amazed that you had so much control.  
“Can you do that, Bruce?” Tony asked.  
Bruce blushed. “I usually don’t change on purpose, Tony.”  
“Just this once,” Steve asked sweetly.  
“I… I don’t know how,” the doctor admitted, looking at his toes.  
All eyes turned to you, expecting you to help. You closed your eyes and shrunk back down before taking a step closer to Bruce. He looked up at you, and you could see how broken he was.  
“Close your eyes and focus. Think about the- the Other Guy,” you corrected yourself, knowing how he disliked the Hulk. “Think about the battle. Think about the chaos and the anger and the fear.”  
You stepped back as he nodded and complied. You could see his body changing. His clothes ripped to accommodate his new form, his bulky muscles and his green tone. You repeated your earlier actions, changing back to the She-Hulk. You opened your eyes and looked at Bruce – or, rather, the Hulk.  
Gasps flooded the room as they looked at the two of you together. You were a couple of inches shorter than him, and your muscles were leaner, but you were very similar, and almost the exact same color.

After you had changed back, the others left you and Bruce alone to talk. They could see in the doctor’s face that he admired you and wanted to know more. He was amazed that you had so much control when he hardly had any.  
You were seated on the couch, side by side. You turned to face him, your heart racing at being so close.  
“I’ve been dying to meet you,” you admitted with a blush.  
“Really?” he asked. “Why?”  
“When I found out that I wasn’t the only one… I just wanted someone who understood. I wanted to get to know you so that I knew there was someone out there, and I wanted you to know that there was someone out there,” you explained, looking up at him. (e/c) eyes gazed into chocolate brown.  
He smiled softly. “What if that someone could be right here… instead of out there?”  
Your eyes widened. “Are you… Are you asking me to stay?”  
He nodded. “We wouldn’t have to stay in the Tower. We could get our own places, or get a place together… I just don’t ever want to be far away from you.”  
You smiled warmly. “That sounds wonderful.”  
He scooted closer, his eyes full of wonder and adoration. You placed your hands over his which rested in his lap. Your eyes fluttered closed as you leaned in, closing the gap between you. His lips were warm and inviting against yours, and you let out a contented sigh at his touch.  
“Will you be my She-Hulk?” he asked with a small grin, one hand reaching up to gently grasp your chin.  
You let out a giggle. “Only for you,” you replied, leaning in again.


	14. Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear

**Let Me Be Your Teddy Bear**  
Request for Zara

“Reader is a God like Thor she loves him but Thor picks Jane and reader heartbroken wants to leave earth but Bruce stops her.”

Being an Asgardian, you spent a lot of time around Thor and Loki. You grew very fond of the princes, though your fondness lingered on one more than the other.  
At a young age, you developed a crush on Thor. At first it had just been childish infatuation, wanting to sit closer to the blond and using any excuse you could to talk to him. As you grew older, it grew into more, until you were sure you were in love with the god. Loki often teased you for your crush, causing you to blush furiously.

After Loki’s rebellion, you began losing faith in your feelings for Thor. All he spoke of was Jane or Loki, and while you missed the younger brother, you didn’t like hearing about Thor’s perfect mortal. He longed to return to her, though his noble personality kept him around the kingdom, loyal to his father.  
Despite your best efforts, you still loved the God of Thunder. Deciding that you were a useful ally, he brought you with him when he confronted the Avengers. You took a liking to them, particularly the doctor with anger management.  
Still, you wanted to be close to Thor.

The Avengers seemed to accept him, and you, as part of the gang, though you didn’t trust them and Thor often had to leave to deal with things in Asgard. Jane wasn’t around much, which you enjoyed, but it didn’t mean she was out of the story.  
One afternoon, Thor informed you that he wanted you and all of his mortal friends to gather at Stark Tower. He said that he had some big announcement that he wanted everyone to hear. You were intrigued, albeit anxious, and made sure the Avengers knew of his plan.  
You were all gathered in the rec room of the Tower, waiting for the god to show up. You’d become friends with Bruce, sitting closer to him than the rest of the group, discussing whatever came to mind. You began questioning who you wanted to be around, having never loved anyone besides Thor.  
The god in question finally arrived… with Jane on his arm. You bit back a scowl, but Bruce could see the jealousy in your eyes. It stung, watching you pine for another man. But you weren’t his to claim, so he kept quiet.  
“My friends,” Thor began with a grin. “We have some news we would like to share.”  
We? They were a ‘we’ now?  
Jane held out her left hand, showing off a very sparkly gemstone on her ring finger. Your jaw dropped and it felt like an icy dagger had been plunged into your heart. Pepper and Maria hugged the scientist, congratulating her between squeals. Tony clapped Thor on the back and everyone else applauded for the couple. You were too in shock to do much else, so you headed for the roof.

Once there, you stood and stared up at the sky. You commanded the Bifrost to open. You didn’t know where you were going to go, but you had to get away… You didn’t want to be on Earth anymore, or Asgard, for that matter.  
“(y/n)!” a familiar voice called. You stood still. You recognized that voice.  
Bruce ran up to you, panting from having run through the Tower looking for you. “Where are you going?”  
“I… I have to go,” you replied simply.  
“Why?” he asked.  
“The man I love is engaged to someone else,” you said, tears forming in your (e/c) eyes.  
“Is he the only man you love?” Bruce asked calmly.  
You turned to face him.  
He stepped closer. “I know we just met. I know I’m just a mortal. But I’ve seen the way you look at me. It’s not with as much… devotion as you look at Thor, but there’s something there. You want to love me, but you’ve never loved anyone but him. You don’t know how to love anyone else, especially someone that… loves you back.”  
“You just met me,” you countered. “How can you say you love me?”  
“Love at first sight,” he shrugged. “I’m not in love with you yet. That will take time. But I can’t deny that I’m attracted to you, and I want to know you better.”  
The Bifrost slowly closed as your mind changed. “I… I don’t know. I don’t have anywhere to stay…”  
“Stay with me,” he reasoned. By now he was standing in front of you. “I have an apartment twenty minutes away. You can stay there, with me. I won’t expect anything. We can take it slow, see how it goes.”  
You looked at him with mixed emotions. He had a soft smile on his lips, clearly willing to try, even if you couldn’t admit your attraction to him.  
You nodded softly. “Okay. We can try.”  
His smile widened and he wrapped his arms around your waist. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

Bruce ended up being everything you’d ever wanted. You could tell each other everything. You told him about growing up in Asgard, being friends with Thor and Loki, and how Loki was before he went evil. He, in turn, told you how he developed the Other Guy and how he kept him at bay. Bruce was surprisingly patient and even-tempered, and he always listened to what you had to say. Thor used to listen to you, but you could tell he wasn’t very interested. He only listened to be polite – Bruce listened because he cared.  
You decided that you very much liked being in his arms. They were warm and inviting, which matched the rest of his personality. He liked holding you close, especially at night. Though you weren’t sure how you felt about him yet, you had decided to share a bed and cuddle. It made you feel safe and secure, and over time, you forgot about your long-lived infatuation with Thor.


	15. Two of a Kind

**Two of a Kind**  
Request for Musical Meg  
“A Bruce x Reader where the reader can shapeshift but hasn't learned to control it yet so she thinks that she is a monster but then she get recruited by SHIELD and Bruce helps her learn how to control her powers while she helps him control his.”

You enjoyed your life as an Avenger. After SHIELD had recruited you, you met the team, and became instantly attached. Tony offered you a room in Stark Tower, which you hesitantly accepted. You’d gotten used to being on your own without family or friends around for comfort, so meeting a whole crew of people ready and willing to help you out was a shock. You wanted to turn them all down at first, not being used to the attention. Well, positive attention, anyway. But Fury insisted that your power made you perfect for SHIELD, and Tony insisted that you deserved a room in the Tower. The others all agreed with vigorous nods and cheers of approval, so you moved in, and you never regretted the decision.

Life had gotten considerably better since you’d been recruited. You were frightened of the idea at first- working for a government agency??- but you’d enjoyed it thus far, and you made friends with whom you hung out when you weren’t busy with missions. New recruits typically got stuck with paperwork, but your probation period didn’t last as long as the others because you were special, according to Fury. He wanted you on the field right away. You were always sent with a partner, of course, who was usually Natasha or Clint when they weren’t off on a mission together. When they were both busy, you got your choice of mission partners. You couldn’t quite control your abilities, so you needed a partner that you were comfortable around so your nerves didn’t override your senses. You were quite disappointed to hear that Bruce wasn’t an agent. You trusted him completely.  
Maria Hill and Phil Coulson had found you (1) in the streets when they were heading back to headquarters after their own mission. They thought you were a frightened German Shepherd at first, so they were going to leave you alone, but something in your eyes made Maria turn to examine you closer. You backed up against a wall and, unable to control it, shifted back into human form. You didn’t even care about covering yourself, clad in a bra and panties, while they stared at you, intrigued by your ability. Phil began chatting with Fury on his earpiece while Maria insisted that they weren’t going to hurt you. They were instructed to bring you in to meet the boss, so after lending you Maria’s jacket, they gently led you to the jet and flew you back to headquarters.  
You hated not being able to control it. What good were you as an agent if you had no self-control? Not very good, as far as you were concerned. But so far, no one blamed you. They often compared you to Bruce, likening your situation to his, and how he couldn’t always control the Hulk, either. It made you feel a little better, especially since the person you had the most in common with was your favorite member of the team, and the best friend you’d ever had. You often stuck by his side, watching him work on projects in the lab. You wanted to ask him on some sort of date, but you were scared. He could say no, and then figure out just how much you liked him, and then your friendship would be ruined. You hadn’t had friends in so long… You just couldn’t risk it.

You sat on the couch in the main living room of Stark Tower, filling out the paperwork from your last mission. When describing how it went overall, you let out a sigh and set the papers aside. You’d had an issue controlling your shape-shifting and it had gotten out of hand, almost sabotaging the entire mission. Your partner didn’t blame you for losing control, but you couldn’t get over the guilt of almost ruining the entire job just because you didn’t know how to keep your power in check.  
Bruce padded into the living room and a small smile found his lips when he saw you sitting there. He approached the couch and slowly sat down, his smile falling when he saw the crestfallen expression on your face. “What’s wrong?”  
You looked up at the gentle tone of his voice and shook your head. “Nothing. I’m fine.”  
“Don’t give me that,” he replied, placing a hand under your chin and tilting your face up to meet his eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
You let out a sigh, your gaze cast downward. “I almost ruined the mission yesterday.”  
“How so?” he pressed, scooting closer.  
“I… I can’t control it… I never could. I never learned how. And because of that, I change whenever I get too strong of an emotion, like stress or anxiety, and I just…”  
He nodded in understanding and wrapped his arms around you in a comforting hug. He pulled your head to his chest, carding his fingers through your hair. You had to admit it was soothing, but oh how you wished it meant more than friendly comfort. Still, you took advantage and wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face in his shoulder.  
“I get it,” he replied softly, resting his head against yours. “Sometimes, I can’t control the Other Guy either. It’s frustrating and frightening. You don’t know if you’re safe to be around people, and the second something happens you feel guilty for putting people in danger.”  
You looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, instantly calmed. He completely understood you. You’d always felt a connection to the doctor, since he was in a similar situation and he always made you feel comfortable and welcome. But now… You felt yourself drawn to him, and before you realized it, you were leaning in and closing your eyes. He followed suit, the hand in your hair sliding down to cup your cheek. He gently pressed his soft lips to yours, letting out a soft sigh. The hand on your cheek pulled you closer while his other hand rested on the small of your back. Your hands rested on his chest, gently fisting in his shirt.  
You pulled back for a breath and looked up at him. “That was nice.”  
He nodded with a small smile. “Yes, it was… It wasn’t too forward?”  
You shook your head. “It was perfect.”  
His smile widened and he pecked your lips softly. “Do you want to go out for some coffee?”  
You nodded and sat up. “That sounds great.”  
He stood from the couch and offered you a hand, which you accepted with a shy smile. He laced your fingers and led you to the elevator, walking you down the street to a local café. You spent the rest of the day seated in a secluded booth with the doctor, sipping coffee and sharing chaste kisses.

 

(1) As you’ve noticed, I keep pretty much all characters alive unless the story requests otherwise. Like Pietro has been alive except for the one Wanda shot I did where she was grieving over his death.


	16. Baby Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the name. It was originally "Let Him Be Your Teddy Bear" but then I already had a title called that and I didn't care, but since it's a new site I came up with a better title.

Request for Sara

“I was thinking that Tony impregnated the reader and so they tell him expected him to be happy. But he is less than thrilled so you go to your best friend Bruce and he helps you raise the baby and I think you can guess what happens.”

Tears poured down your cheeks as you knocked on the door of your best friend’s apartment. You’d just had the biggest fight with your boyfriend, and you had to get away. You didn’t know what to do, so you ran to your best friend’s place in hopes he would at least be able to comfort you until you figured out your next move.  
The door opened, after a few more minutes of your frantic knocking, to reveal a very sleepy Bruce Banner clad in nothing but flannel pajama pants. Upon seeing the tear stains on your face, he stood aside and gestured for you to come in. He closed the door behind you and led you to the living room, sitting you on the couch. You nodded weakly at his offer to get you something to drink, so he rushed into the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove for some tea. While waiting for the water to boil, he sat beside you on the couch, wrapping his arms gingerly around your shaking frame.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”

_Tony had been working late for a couple of days. Your work schedules were complete opposites, so you hardly got time to see him unless you stayed up late or he woke up early. Tonight, though, he was coming home early, and you were dying to give him the news._  
Just the other day, you’d bought and taken a pregnancy test. You’d been nauseous for the past couple of weeks and your appetite had been fluctuating, so you thought a test was in order. The small digital screen had lit up with two dark blue lines, indicating that your assumption had been correct. You were carrying Tony’s baby.  
He hadn’t been suspicious when you’d asked him if there was any way he could come home early. He understood that you hardly got to see each other and that you just wanted some time to be with your boyfriend. He agreed to come home at a reasonable time tonight, so you cooked his favorite dinner and waited with a bottle of whiskey for him and sparkling cider for yourself.  
He had come home in an apathetic mood. When the scent of dinner wafted under his nose, a smile found his lips. He greeted you with a close hug and a passionate kiss, pouting playfully when you told him he had to wait until after dinner for getting friendly. You sat him down at the table and chewed your lower lip, trying to think of how to tell him the news.  
“What is it?” he asked, inferring from your conflicted expression that there was something on your mind.  
You blew out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding and looked into his eyes. “Tony… I’m pregnant.”  
His mouth fell open and he stared at you, and you were heartbroken to see panic and horror in his chocolate brown eyes. “What do you mean, you’re pregnant? You’re supposed to be on the pill!”  
“It… it doesn’t always work, Tony…” you replied defensively, shrinking back against your chair.  
He stood from his seat and began pacing the kitchen, his expression flickering between angry, confused, and dumbfounded. “You’re not supposed to get pregnant. That’s why they make birth control pills. Did you miss one? I can’t believe you missed one!”  
“I didn’t miss any…” you countered, tears welling up behind your eyes. “I didn’t get pregnant by myself, Tony. You were involved too!”  
“Now you’re blaming me?” he replied incredulously, turning to face you. “It’s the woman’s responsibility to make sure this doesn’t happen!”  
“So you… you’re not… You don’t want the baby?”  
“Of course I don’t want a baby!” he cried, the sudden outburst causing you to flinch. “I’m a billionaire with a reputation! I can’t be held back by a child!”  
“Well… I want the baby…” you said softly, looking down at your feet.  
“Then have the baby on your own,” he said sullenly. “I’m out.”

Bruce gritted his teeth as he held you to his chest. Your tears were falling faster and your chest was heaving deeper as you recounted what had happened. Every fiber of Bruce’s being wanted to Hulk out and take that selfish billionaire down. But he refrained. He knew that would hurt you, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.  
The kettle whistled loudly and he reluctantly let you go, promising to return shortly with your tea. You clutched one of the throw pillows that were lying on the couch as you waited. Bruce padded back into the living room with a mug of steaming tea in each hand, offering you one as he sat down. You accepted it with a quiet “Thank you” and held onto it, letting the warmth seep into your skin. You let out a sigh before biting your lip, trying to stop the next flow of tears.  
“What are you going to do?” he asked gently, sipping his tea. “Are you going to have the baby?”  
You nodded, your gaze cast down at your lap. “I don’t have the heart to abort it, and I don’t think I’d be able to give it up for adoption after spending nine months carrying it.”  
He nodded in understanding and rubbed your back soothingly. “You know… I’ll always be here if you need me. I don’t know a lot about kids, but I could learn. I’d be more than happy to help you.”  
You looked up at him with a smile and nodded. “Thank you, Bruce. I knew I could count on you.”  
He gazed into your teary eyes and was overwhelmed by the urge to kiss you. He leaned in before he could stop himself, but when he was an inch away, he hesitated. He wanted nothing more than to keep going, but he didn’t want to take advantage of your vulnerability. He settled for a chaste kiss to the corner of your mouth, which was enough to make you smile, before he leaned back.

A couple of years later, when your child was learning to speak, you never corrected her when she referred to Bruce as “Daddy.”


	17. We Are One

**We Are One**  
Request for CreepySonicCraft  
A/N: Sequel to “Two of a Kind.”  
Co-written by Blossom.  
It doesn’t really mention the first story so it can be read as a standalone or a sequel.  
“Could there maybe be a sequal to this? Where he hulks out but reader-chan helps him?”

You had been with the Avengers for two years, and you had been dating Bruce for one and a half. You had gotten to be good friends with everyone, but Bruce… Bruce understood you. You had very similar abilities, and your control over your powers was rather low. Neither of you ever got upset at the other for losing control and changing form; you would simply soothe each other until you shifted back into humans, and comfort each other until you both calmed down.  
Bruce always blamed himself for “hulking out.” He always referred to himself as a monster and felt that he was to blame for what he became after the incident.  
There were times when you weren’t there to soothe him, and vice versa, so it wasn’t rare for you to come home to find him sobbing on the bedroom floor, cursing himself. You would make him some tea and sit beside him, rubbing soothing circles on his back and reminding him that it was not his fault and that he was not a monster. But it didn’t help much.

You were lounging on the couch one day, boredly channel surfing, and Bruce was in the lab. You had decided to give him some space, since you often felt like you got in his way when you hung out in there with him.  
Just as you found a channel you liked, you heard a loud crash.  
“Bruce, honey, are you alright?” you called, concern lacing your voice. There was no response.  
“Bruce?” you tried again. The only sound that answered you was a loud roar.  
“Not again,” you murmured under your breath, setting the remote on the cushion beside you before standing. You slowly made your way to the lab, knowing better than to startle the Other Guy.   
You lingered in the doorway, knocking gently against the frame, waiting for him to notice you. He had never tried to hurt you when he changed, but he always worried that he would.   
The large, green creature turned on his heel and faced you, brows furrowed in unfocused rage and chocolate eyes squinted dangerously. You simply looked at him with a soft smile on your lips.  
“I know you’re in there, Bruce. I just want to help. Do you want me to leave?”  
Your voice remained placid despite the pounding of your heart. You wanted to stay here and hold him until he felt better, but you knew that sometimes he needed to be alone. When he continued to stare at you, unmoving, you decided that this was not one of those times.  
Crossing the threshold, you held your hands up in a gesture of surrender. Acting like a friend instead of prey increased your chances of putting the Other Guy back in his bottle. You walked slowly until you stood before him, looking up at the man who was now much taller than he was supposed to be.   
“I’m here to help, baby,” you cooed softly, your eyes full of love and devotion. His breathing slowed and he ceased his angry cries, but he was still big and green. You knew you were making progress, but you thought it weird that he hadn’t changed. Normally, once his breathing deepened and his roars quieted, he shrunk back down to your lovable boyfriend.  
“(y/n)?” the Other Guy greeted cautiously.  
“Bruce?” you tried again, furrowing your brows. The Other Guy never spoke. It was always roars and screams. He never actually talked to you.  
“What’s happening?” he asked, his voice deep and gruff.  
“I think you’re controlling him,” you mused.  
“Then why can’t I change back?”  
You reached up to touch his face and he knelt down so you could reach. He leaned into the touch and you stared into his very Bruce-like eyes. Why wasn’t he changing back?  
“I think I’m merging…” he murmured. “We’re not two different people anymore. I’m becoming one with the Other Guy.”  
Your eyes widened. That had to be what this was. “Maybe that will make him easier to control.”  
“But I’m still him,” he countered, worry dripping from his words. “What if I can’t change back?”  
“Then we’ll get a bigger place so you have more room,” you replied simply, and he blew out a breath at your acceptance.  
“You would still love me?”  
The question broke your heart. He really thought that you would leave him if he couldn’t stop being the Other Guy?  
“Sit down,” you requested softly, and he plopped down on the tile floor. It cracked under his weight and you sat in his lap.  
“I will always love you. Even if the Other Guy hurt me, I would still love you. I will always be here for you, Bruce. I know you’re in there, especially now that you’re talking. You’re still my lovable teddy bear scientist. I will do everything I can to help you, even if it’s just sitting here and holding you.”  
You felt him shift beneath you, and he began to shrink. His army green skin faded back to its regular tan, his muscles deflated back to human size, and he stared up at you with awe in his eyes.  
You smiled and wrapped your arms around him, kissing his lips softly. He returned it hesitantly, his arms securing around your waist, holding you against him.  
“Thank you,” he whispered against your lips.  
“For what?” you countered.  
“Being here for me,” he explained. “I think that’s what helped me change back. Knowing how much you love me no matter what happens is very soothing.”  
You smiled and pecked his lips again. “I meant every word. I will always be here.”  
He smiled and kissed your cheek before standing, holding you in his arms. You didn’t even mind his lack of clothing. He carried you to your shared room, setting you on the bed before rummaging through his dresser for pajama pants. After sliding them on, he crawled into bed beside you, holding you to his chest. You snuggled against him and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, flipping through channels to find something to watch. 13 Going on 30 was just starting, so you left it there. Bruce chuckled at your choice.  
“I’m telling you – grown up Matt looks just like you!”  
“If you say so,” he smiled, kissing your head and lying on his back as the movie started. You made it most of the way through before falling asleep against his chest. Bruce smiled and turned off the lamp beside the bed, joining you in slumber shortly after.


	18. I've Been Hiding

**I’ve Been Hiding**  
Request for BetterLeftAlone  
A/N: Request was modified. You asked that the reader was in the open but not noticed, and I didn’t read that again until after I made her an agent. I don’t think it’s a big detail though.  
“Can you do one with Bruce (because I don't see a lot) and the reader have a secret relationship because Shield is always up people's ass and he doesn't want the reader being kidnapped as leverage to get to him so they keep it on the down low.”

You were grateful for your job at SHIELD, even if all you did was fetch coffee and lunch orders and mop the floors. The agents insisted that you were important (they would all crumble to the floor without your caffeine runs), and you had gotten to meet so many amazing people (namely the Avengers) that you didn’t mind the janitorial work that came with the job.   
You liked to think that you had become friends with the guys. You learned early on that Tony Stark liked to party, and he liked to make other people party with him. He never left anyone out when it came to the guest list, making sure to extend an invitation to even you. You were in shock at first, wondering if it was a cruel joke or a mistaken typo. You asked around and everyone you spoke to told you that the billionaire loved to party and that the invitation was completely sincere. So you hesitantly attended in a casual party dress, not at all ready for the attention that you received.  
You attached to Bruce the most. He was quiet and reserved, which was a nice break from the loud bundle of energy that was Tony Stark. Steve was kind, but you felt like nothing you said to him sounded good. Natasha was intimidating, Clint was much more outgoing than you were, and you didn’t understand half of what Thor talked about. So you tried to stay close to Bruce, who didn’t seem to mind the company – that, or he was just way too polite.  
After the first party, Bruce asked if he’d see you again. You explained your position as SHIELD’s errand dog, quickly insisting that he didn’t need to feel bad for you. It was a job, and it came with so many opportunities. He had shyly asked for your number, which you eagerly gave him.   
You didn’t miss a single party after that, unless you had a conflicting schedule or Bruce told you he wouldn’t make it. You were much less interesting in going when he wasn’t going to be there.

After a few weeks of innocent (constant) texting, you and Bruce began meeting for lunch or coffee. You felt yourself falling for the doctor, but you kept things as innocent as you could. You didn’t know how he felt, and you didn’t want to push it too far.  
Your coffee and lunch dates began happening more often, increasing from a couple times a month to at least once a week. You certainly weren’t going to complain. You very much enjoyed spending time with the shy doctor, and you liked to think that he felt the same.  
It was during one of your lunch meetings that he decided to bump it up a notch. He was growing attached to you, and he had to do something about it before he lost his chance. He asked you to meet him at your favorite diner, where he reserved a table away from the crowd. He knew you were anxious around people you didn’t know.  
Halfway through lunch, Bruce reached across the table and gently took your hand in his. It wasn’t an unusual gesture – the two of you had grown accustomed to comforting one another, so hand holding and long hugs were the norm. But you could tell there was something different in his body language today.  
“Are you alright?” you asked softly, worried that there was something negative in his head.  
He smiled, which calmed your nerves slightly. “I’ve just been thinking. I really like you, (y/n). I look forward to every text, every call, every date. I just want it to mean more.” He took in a breath, gazing into your eyes. “I wanted to ask… Will you be my girlfriend?”  
Your eyes widened. “Bruce… Absolutely!”  
He grinned. “Really?”  
When you nodded, he leaned across the table. You followed suit, meeting him in the middle. His gentle lips pressed against yours and you melted. This was all you wanted.

That was two years ago, and you and Bruce were still going strong. You were there whenever the Other Guy made an appearance, and you’d worked your way up the chain of command at SHIELD. You were officially an agent, though you didn’t go out into the field, by your own request. You filed the paperwork and mission reports, keeping tabs on the field agents through SHIELD’s extensive collection of technology.  
No one knew about your lengthy love affair, not even any of the Avengers. SHIELD had a way of using your weaknesses against you, and you knew that if any of your enemies found out, they’d use you against Bruce. It was safer for the both of you to pretend you were just colleagues.  
Unbeknownst to you, Bruce wanted to take your relationship to the next level. He was ready to devote himself entirely to you – more than he had already. He knew it would be tricky to make such a commitment when no one could know about it, but he didn’t care. He loved you, and he needed to make sure you knew it.

Tony was in the lab, putting away his toys before the movie night he had planned for the Avengers would start. He had invited you, since you had become relatively good friends with the team, and you were friends with Maria Hill, who was already invited.  
Tony and Bruce shared the science lab for their experiments, and all the billionaire had left to do was put away the book they’d been referencing for a project. It didn’t fit on the shelf, so Tony pulled out the one beside it to make room. It slipped from his hand and plummeted to the floor, the cover popping open on impact. Tony knelt down to pick it up, noticing that it felt different than the other books. Holding it in one hand, he flipped over the first few pages – and found that those were the only pages. In the middle of the book, where more pages should have been, was a false section like the ones used to store flasks in bibles, with a small square indent in the middle. Nestled in that indent was a small velvet box, and Tony knew what that meant.  
Tucking the book under his arm, he made his way to the theater room where everyone was gathered and distributing snacks. Bruce turned to look at the billionaire, his brow quirking in confusion as to why he brought a book to the event. His eyes then widened upon realizing what book Tony had obtained.  
“I think Bruce here has something to confess,” the billionaire stated, eying the doctor. Everyone turned their attention from their own tasks to watch the two scientists.  
“What are you talking about?” Steve inquired, not wanting Tony to start another fight.   
The playboy held up the book, gaining your interest. You’d seen the spine amongst the collection of books in the lab, but you didn’t know why it was important.  
Tony opened it and showed everyone the false middle, and the box inside. Gasps rang out through the room – who was Bruce secretly engaged to? You caught Bruce’s eye with a dropped jaw, and he looked to the floor. This wasn’t how he planned for you to find out.  
“Our little Hulk is planning to get engaged,” Tony announced, plucking the box from inside the book. He turned to the doctor with a hurt expression. “Why didn’t you tell us? We didn’t even know you were seeing anyone.”  
“Who is it?” Steve asked gently, more confused than hurt.  
“Open it,” Bruce allowed. “Her name is inscribed.”  
You bit your lip and watched with bated breath as Tony lifted the lid and removed the ring.  
“My rock and my sunshine, (y/n).”  
All eyes turned to you, and all you could do was stare at Bruce.  
“Why didn’t either of you tell us?” Maria wondered, looking at you.  
“It wasn’t safe,” you explained. “It wasn’t any of SHIELD’s business, and we didn’t want any of your enemies finding out and using it against us.”  
“How long have you two been together?” Tony asked.  
“Two years,” Bruce responded.  
“How long have you been engaged?” Clint wondered.  
“I didn’t even know about that part,” you admitted, looking up at the doctor. Everyone suddenly had somewhere else to be, leaving you and Bruce alone. He approached you, box and ring in hand, and gazed into your eyes.  
“This wasn’t how I wanted to do it,” he said with a soft smile.   
“And how did you want to do it?” you asked barely above a whisper. He dropped to one knee and took your hand in his, holding the ring in his other hand.  
“(y/n) (l/n),” he began, staring up at you. “You complete me. You’ve always been there when I needed you. You’ve never judged me, or blamed me. Hell, you hardly even get mad at me. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. You are my rock when the rest of the world is upside down. You are my sunshine when the rest of the world is dark and depressing. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you.” He slid the ring onto your finger, never taking his eyes from yours. “Will you marry me?”  
“Yes,” you replied instantly. He beamed and stood, wrapping his arms around your waist. Yours circled his neck, pulling him close. He kissed you sweetly and you grinned against his lips. You were pulled out of your thoughts by the sound of applause. Turning around, you saw the whole team standing a few feet away, smiling and clapping in celebration.  
“Forget the movie night,” Tony said. “This calls for a party!” Everyone was sent to gather booze, snacks, or music, leaving you and Bruce in the middle of the room, focused only on each other.  
“I love you,” you murmured, leaning in for another kiss.  
“I love you too,” he countered, meeting you halfway and pulling you close.


	19. I'm So Sorry

**I’m So Sorry**  
Request for Lucia  
A/N: Co-written by Blossom.  
It’s a bit shorter than usual.  
“Could I please request a father/daughter for Bruce Banner where one of his experiments goes wrong and hurts the reader?”

You were used to your father's strange experiments. He had always been trying to come up with something to get rid of the Other Guy, and it was usually pretty dangerous. He always ordered you to stay out the lab while he was working on a seemingly hopeless cure.  
There had been several times where you had walked in, not knowing what he was working on. Luckily, no harm had come to you. Bruce had learned to post a warning sign on his door whenever he was experimenting. You were all he had left, and he didn't want to lose you to something he could have prevented.

You were sitting in the lounge area of the tower, channel surfing. You were waiting on your father to finish experimenting, and you were extremely bored.  
He had come in a couple of times to check on you, and he had sounded rather stressed. You knew he was getting desperate with looking for a cure, but he wouldn’t give up.  
You decided to take him a warm drink to calm him down. Headed to the kitchen, you decided to make him a mix of peppermint and chamomile tea. You filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove, turning on the burner. While waiting, you fetched a mug from the cupboard and two teabags from your stash. You made sure there was always an assortment of tea in the Tower.   
Hopefully your dad wasn't busy.

You walked down to the lab, the mug in your hands. There wasn't a sign on the door, so you knocked gently. There wasn't an answer, so you softly pushed open the door.  
"Dad?" you called, closing the door behind you. Your father looked up from his project in surprise.  
"I made you some tea," you informed him hesitantly, setting it on the tray table beside him where he kept his snacks while he was working. He smiled at you in thanks, but it didn’t last long.  
"(Y/N), get out!" Bruce yelled, and you looked at him in concern. The beaker he was using to house his project was overflowing, steaming, bubbling liquid spilling out onto the work table. Smoke filled the air, choking and blinding you. Through the fog, something threw you back against the wall. Your head crashed against it and your vision faded to black.

“I’m so sorry…”  
That was the first thing you heard when you came to. Your eyes fluttered open, immediately squeezing closed to block out the bright light above you. A soft groan fell from your lips, alerting everyone in the room that you were awake.  
“(y/n)…” a familiar voice breathed, and you immediately recognized it to be your dad.  
“Dad?” you called unsurely, eyes still closed to combat the light. Someone in the room understood and flipped the switch, omitting the overhead light. You opened your eyes, easily adjusting to the dim room, the only light now coming from the lamp on your bedside table.  
“I’m so sorry,” Bruce murmured again, his hand resting on your cheek. He pressed a trembling kiss to your forehead.  
“What happened?” you inquired softly.  
“The solution I was mixing overflowed, and it was more toxic than I anticipated. It created a thick smoke like a fire and you couldn’t breathe. The smoke reacted with my body differently. The Other Guy came out immediately, and he tried to get you away from the smoke. He threw you against the wall, trying to break it enough to push you through it, into fresher air.”  
You nodded groggily, trying to sit up. Bruce rested a hand on your back, helping you prop yourself up against the pillows. He then offered you a cup of water, which you hastily drank.  
You turned to look at him and saw the guilt in his eyes. He thought he had hurt you, and you knew he wouldn’t forgive himself for it. You reached out and placed your hand on his, smiling softly.  
He looked up at you, a furrow in his brow.  
“I’m okay,” you told him. He blew out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, nodding stiffly.  
“This time,” he added softly.  
You let out a sigh. “This is the only time I’ve ever been hurt,” you reminded. “That’s got to count for something. How about I just don’t come into the lab anymore, whether you have the sign up or not?”  
“That would be safer,” he agreed with another nod.  
“Then that’s what I’ll do,” you decided. “But you can’t get hurt either, okay? I know you want to fix the Other Guy but be safe about it.”  
He squeezed your hand and kissed your temple gently. “I promise. You should get some rest. The nurse said you should drink a lot to flush the toxin out of your system.”  
You nodded in agreement, holding out the empty Styrofoam cup to him. He chuckled and took it, heading to the sink to fill it back up. He returned it to you, watching as you downed it in a matter of seconds.  
“I’ll have the nurse bring you more,” he stated, leaning over to give you a hug. You returned it, squeezing him gently, before settling back against the pillows. He handed you the TV remote, making sure you were comfortable before he headed for the door. After some brief channel surfing, you landed on Bones and soon fell asleep listening to Dr. Brennan talk about human remains.


End file.
